Gundam Phoenix New Mobile Report Gundam P
by Michelino
Summary: (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE)In the year A.C. 197, IFTA has launched an attack against the Republic. It is up to Rina Morreo, the Sovereign, and her group of teenagers to put things right. R&R, Arigatou!
1. Its name is Phoenix Phase One Begin

New Mobile Report Gundam P

Chapter One - Its name...is Phoenix

Ganolios was a peaceful colony. No one knew of the extend of the war going on outside their little confine. It had very little military protection, and favoured neither side. Or so...they thought.

The year: After Colony 197. People are thriving on Ganolios. The Ganolios Central Tech High School finished the day with the bell, and hundreds of teens poured out of the school. Four friends, Ark Odaiba, Jon Alister, Kiru Maidoa, and Luca Fisher stopped infront of a bus stop. "So...where are we headed to?" asked Ark. "I thought that we could grab a bite to eat, then watch a movie," replied Luca. She brushed her golden hair off of her forehead, and exposed her green eyes to the sunshine. "Which movie..." asked Jon, looking at Luca with his brown eyes. "I dunno...What...is that?" exclaimed Kiru. She pointed and began to focus on the figure high in the sky. Now...there were two of them. Now, four. The Air Raid sirens went off, and everyone scrambled. "Mobile Suits!" yelled a military officer. The four friends looked high in the sky, and then ran back into the school, were there was an underground shelter. "Why are they attacking Ganolios? Who are they?" asked Jon. "Just run, ask stupid questions later!" yelled Luca.

"Alpha Four." "Alpha Three." "Alpha Two." "Alpha Leader, stand by. Alright. Alpha Two, Alpha Four, go after the defensive guns, Alpha Three, come with me," commanded a voice on a radar. As he finished talking, the cockpit which he was in lit up, and on the main computer screen showed the letters -I.F.T.A L.E.O- which ment I.F.T.A Land Endurance Operator. "Alpha Three, your position?" the voice said. The computer screen to his left showed a man with a green suit on, with a blue helmet that read "I.F.T.A Alpha 3." "This is Alpha Three, I am approaching the target." The two Leo units approached the High School, and began to inspect it. "This is the place, begin attack," commanded Alpha Leader. A Buster Cannon detracted from Alpha Leader's back, and immediately went to the hands of the mobile suit. "Commencing Attack!" yelled Alpha Leader. He aimed the buster cannon at Central Tech, and fired.

Inside, everyone screamed, as they heard and felt a huge explosion. "We have to get deeper into the bunker!" yelled Ark. The four friends ran down the metal stairs, deeper into the bunker. Another explosion, and Luca fell down one flight of stairs. "Luca!" yelled Jon. He ran down the stairs towards Luca, when another explosion rocked the bunker. This time, the explosion knocked all of them to the floor, when a hidden door opened. "What...where does that lead?" asked Luca. "Doesn't matter, just go in, ask stupid questions later," said Jon. They smiled at eachother. "Kiru, come on. We have to go in," yelled Ark. Kiru couldn't get up, and was looking at Ark. "You go on without me, I'll only slow you down," said Kiru. As Ark came to pick her up, the door closed, seperating Kiru and Ark from their friends. "Great...look what you did!" yelled Kiru. "Shh...where's all the explosions?" asked Ark. He looked up, and saw figures moving above them. "Soldiers!" yelled Ark, "We have to get out of here, Kiru." "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything." The two got up, and ran down the next flight of stairs.

"They have to be in here somewhere," said one of the I.F.T.A soldiers. "Well, we have to keep looking. We can't let the GUNDAMs be activated. If they are...then we have to retreat," said another soldier. "Stop, you are in G.E.N.E.S.I.S territory!" yelled a Republic Soldier. 3 soldiers met the IFTA soldiers. A battle ensued. Just as the Republic Soldiers had the IFTA Soldiers trapped, 2 more enemy soldiers came down the stairs, and shot all three G.E.N.E.S.I.S soldiers. "Alright, move!"

"We're almost there," said Ark. Kiru, who had collapsed because of her leg, was being carried by Ark. "Alright, hurry up!" said Kiru. They got to the end of the stairs, and made their way down a hall. They came to a large metal door, which obviously had been the bunker doors. "How do you...open this thing?" asked Ark. He then saw a hand scan pad. He put his hand to it, and it opened, to Ark's surprise. "What...?" The large doors retracted and Ark stepped through. The lights turned on, and infront of them stood two Gundams, one Red and Blue, the other Black and White. "What...is this?" asked Kiru. As she finished, a cold object came behind Ark's back. "Don't move...or I'll shoot you," said a feminine voice. "We were just looking for shelter...please," said Ark. "Move!" said the voice. Ark stepped to the right. The figure came out from behind Ark. She had long black hair, and was wearing a Republic uniform. "Who...are you?" asked Ark. She didn't reply, but he figured her name was Genowa Dakanaimo, judging by her name tag. "We don't have anyone who can pilot these Gundams anyways!" yelled Genowa. "What?" asked Kiru. "I'm not talking to you!" she replied, looking at the two, "How did you get in here?" "I put my hand up towards the Hand-Pad, and it opened for me," replied Ark. "What?! You did what?! Oh no...you? You're one of them?" asked Genowa. "What do you mean? I'm not an I.F.T.A soldier!" yelled Ark. "I didn't mean that. I ment...you're a Seraphu," replied Genowa. "A what?" asked Kiru. "What is a...Seraphu?" asked Ark. "I have no time to explain. But...this must mean you can pilot one of those Gundams!" said Genowa. "The whats?" "Gundams, advanced Mobile Suits made from Gundanium Alloy. Totally indestructable...but the Operation system was built so that only Seraphu can pilot it. You will have to do," explained Genowa. "What...is it called?" asked Kiru. "Its name...is Phoenix."


	2. Fly to your Destiny, Ark!

New Mobile Report Gundam P

Chapter Two - Fly to your Destiny, Ark!

"The most advanced Gundam ever built..." said Genowa. "The Red...or Black one?" asked Ark. "Oh...the Black and White one is not completed, and looks like it will never be. Its name is Gundam Nirvana. Enough of that...get in!" commanded Genowa. The chest of Gundam Phoenix opened, and Ark was pushed inside. "Come on, lets go. I have a starship just outside of this room. Ark can take care of himself," said Genowa. She took Kiru out of the room, leaving Ark to fiddle with Phoenix. "Alright...systems...online," he pushed a button, and the cockpit closed. The screen infront of him turned to what the Gundam was seeing, and the screen below showed the letters -G.E.N.E.S.I.S Gundam P- "Alright...time for action. Let's see..." Ark pushed some keys on the keyboard infront of him, and rewired the Gundam O/S. The room around him began to shake. "Alright...gotta work fast." He began to look through the database to see what tools he had avaliable to him. "Hm...alright. O/S completed! Time...for...action!"

Just as the IFTA Soldiers stormed the main bay, the Gundam's engines ignited, flooding the room with smoke. The roof began to open, and daylight poured in. "Oh...shit!" yelled one of the soldiers. The Phoenix pack on the back of the Gundam also lit up, and added extra power to the engines. In a loud boom, the Gundam took off into the sky, and two laser rifles came out of the sides of the Gundam.

"Alright...Laser Rifles! Power Up!" The Gundam grabbed onto the rifles, and spun around to face the mobile suits in the sky. "Ark, take out the school first! Destroy Nirvana!" yelled a voice over the radio. As he looked to the radio screen, he saw Genowa's starship flying next to him. "Got it!" Phoenix turned towards the school, and targetted. In a flash of light, two beams came from the rifles, and were shot into the heart of the bunker. A mighty explosion rocked the ground, as Ark realized his friends were still in there. "Jon! Luca! Oh no...what have I -" "We're fine!" exclaimed a voice over the radio. It was Luca, she was aboard Genowa's ship. "Thank the Cosmos...alright...it's time to kick some IFTA Ass!" yelled Ark.

In a speeding moment, Phoenix flew towards the Mobile Suits. "What the...what is that?!" yelled Alpha Leader. "It's...the Gundam!" yelled Alpha Three. "All Mobile suits, mount an attack!" commanded Alpha Leader. Alpha Two flew infront of the Gundam, and took out two beam sabres. In unison, the Gundam did the same thing, and the two Suits clashed. The Gundam flew out barely scratched, while the other blew up. Alpha Leader gasped, and was in shock. "No hand to hand combat! Switch to Buster and Vulcan Rifles!" yelled Alpha Leader. The Leos took out their Buster Rifles, and their vulcan cannons popped out of the sides of their heads. In a moment, the Leo Leader fired the buster rifle at the Gundam. "Yes! Direct - WHAT?!" yelled Alpha Leader. Out of the explosion came the Phoenix Pack, now a fully articulate bird, literally on fire, and coming their way. The Phoenix rammed right into the Leo Leader, and sliced it in half. As the Leo finished exploding, the Phoenix had sliced Three and Four in half as well. The Gundam flew towards Alpha Two with its beam sabres, and stabbed the Leo right in the chest, destroying the Leo. As the battle was over, the Phoenix pack latched back onto the back of the Gundam, and its two wings spread out into four. "Woo-Hoo!" yelled Ark. "You did it, Ark..." said Kiru over the radio. "Fly to your Destiny, Ark!"


	3. The Hidden War

New Mobile Report Gundam p

New Mobile Report Gundam P

Chapter Three - The Hidden War

Chapter Three - The Hidden War

The Phoenix flew alongside Genowa's ship, the Najica. "Ark, head for the space port. We're getting off of this colony. We've put it into too much danger," said Genowa. "Aye...changing position," replied Ark. The Phoenix then sped up infront of the Najica.

The spaceport was like a giant airport in the sky, and many ships were leaving through the spaceport. The Najica docked with the customs dock, and waited to be approached. In a matter of minutes, a battalion of Militia soldiers came towards the Najica. "Alright...everyone...out of the starship!" commanded the leader of the battalion. Genowa complied, and Luca, Kiru and Jon got out after Genowa. Ark landed the Gundam on one of the pads, and also got out. "Alright. Come with me," commanded the leader.

They were taken to the Spaceport Command Center, and commanded to sit in the chairs infront of them. The Command Center was busy that day, and if anyone wasn't working on their computers, they were running around. "So..." a voice said from behind Genowa, Luca, Kiru, Jon, and Ark. "What is a G.E.N.E.S.I.S war machine doing in this peaceful colony?" interrogated the voice. "I am Commander Genowa. I would like to speak with a representative from the Republic, before I devulge any information to you. It is my right as a foreign officer, I believe," replied Genowa. Ark and Jon looked at eachother, and then back at Genowa. "Granted, you are right. But...that would take weeks to arrange, and I do not believe you have that time," said the voice. The person behind them then stepped infront, and stood infront of them. "I am Commander Gamow, of the Genolios Guard. If you do not tell me what this war machine was doing in my colony, then I will have to use force." Genowa looked at the kids, and then back at Commander Gamow. "Commander, respectfully, your colony knew that we were developing Gundams here. In fact, you authorized it. And I do have the papers that prove you signed the mutual agreement," replied Genowa. "So...**you** are the officer I delt with," said Gamow. "What is going on here?" asked a voice walking into the room. Everyone stood but the three kids. "Now presenting his excellency, Prime Minister Tolle," said one of the Prime Minister's aides. "Thank you...but it is not necessary," said the Prime Minister. "Prime Minister, I am Commander Genowa." "I know...we met before, to discuss the situation that is the Gundams. I understand that Gundam Nirvana was destroyed," said Tolle. "Yes...unfortunately, we had to destroy it." "And who are these...kids?" "This is Luca Fisher, Kiru Maidao, Jon Alister and this..." Genowa stopped at Ark, "...is the Seraphu boy who piloted Phoenix, Ark Odaiba." The Prime Minister looked at Ark. "A Seraphu...hmmm...what is he doing in Genolios?" asked Tolle. "I am not sure...but I understand that they are the only ones able to pilot the Gundams," replied Genowa. "**What is going on?!" **yelled Ark. "You...don't know...what a Seraphu is?" asked Tolle. "**No! But I want to know...now!**" commanded Ark. "Alright...alright." Tolle pointed to the Star Map, and pointed to an empty cluster of space. "This...used to be the Seraphu Republic, and also...a close ally to the Republic. But at the start of the After Colony century, G.E.N.E.S.I.S decided to test a weapon in their territory. It was devastating. The Virgo Cannon wiped out the planet, and all remnants of the Duchy of Seraph, their government. Soon after, the Seraphu decided to scatter within the Republic Colonies and Planets. Soon...a war erupted between the Seraphu and the Republic. At the end of the war, the Seraphu were commanded to stay only on the Planets of the Republic, and they should have no access to the Colonies -" explained Tolle. Ark looked horrified. "Then...peace was achieved between our two peoples, and we worked with Seraphu engineers, and built powerful mobile suits called Gundams. These suits would only be piloted by Seraphu, for their senses, their strength, and their mind power is ten times that of humans." "And...what happened...next?" asked Ark. "Well...you're looking at what happened next. A war broke out between Earth and C.O.R.U. And now...you're stuck in the middle of it...because now, you're the only one who can pilot the Phoenix. It only recognizes your DNA print now," continued Tolle. Ark looked confused. He didn't know what was going on.

Alarms rang, and words flashed on every monitor: "Condition: Red" "Sir! We're under attack!" yelled an officer. "Gamow, get your troops to the mobile suits!" commanded Tolle. "Ark...I need you to help us...pilot the Phoenix." "Alright." Ark nodded. with us. We'll take the Najica out. Most of the colonists are out, and it will only be a matter of time until your colony is invaded," said Genowa. As Gamow exited the room with Ark, Luca, Kiru, and Jon looked at Tolle. "Alright...let's go. We need to hurry," he said, "everyone...exit the command room. Unlock all gates to space, and let all starships out. Genolios is under attack, and we need to evacuate!"

As Ark was walking down the hallways, he say people rushing, and crying, and frantically looking for lost items. He didn't know what he would do, and he wondered if his mother and father got out alright. When he finally got to the docking bay where they had moved Phoenix, everyone was out of the facility. He could see the battle raging outside from the windows, and felt that he had to hurry. "Alright...now it's time to see what you can **really** do." The chest opened to Phoenix, and Ark jumped up inside. The chest closed, and the monitors flickered on. "Systems ON! Welcome back, Mr. Odaiba," said the computer. "Thank you...but Computer, please...call me Ark," replied Ark. "Very well, Mr. Odaiba," said the Computer. Ark smiled. He just activated the A.I, and was wondering what it could do. "Computer...I am going to name you Phoenix...is that fine?" asked Ark. "Very well, Ark Odaiba." Ark smiled. He then punched in some codes onto his computer, and the Gundam's engines started to ignite. As the Gundam crouched to lift off, the Phoenix Pack's engines began to ignite.

He was off. Genowa chuckled to herself, and said "Be safe, Odaiba." Luca, Kiru and Jon were at stations on the bridge, assigned by Genowa. "Luca Fisher, reporting from Communications station." "Kiru Maidao, reporting from Weapons stations." "Jon Alister, reporting from propulsion and engine station." The officers reported in, and the Najica lifted off of its pad. It rose in the air slowly, and began to face the docking gates. "Kiru, target all Mobile Suits and Mobile fighters that come close to us. Jon, set a course out of the colony, maximum colonial speed," commanded Genowa. The Najica began firing at two Leo suits flying towards it, and destroyed the opposers. "Yes! I got them!" exclaimed Kiru. "Stay focused! Luca, send a message to Ark and Gamow, we're going through the gate," commanded Genowa. "Aye, ma'am," replied Luca.

The Phoenix split a Leo suit in half, and went onto the next opponent. "Ark, it is Luca. We're going through the docking gates. You better follow. Gamow is coming as well." Ark looked at his screen. He could see that there were only two Leo suits left, and four Oa9CD Mobile Fighters. "I'm going after them!" yelled Ark. He turned off his communications screen, and the Phoenix sped off towards the Leos.

"**What does he think he is doing?**" yelled Genowa. She slammed her chair arms. She watched as Ark took the Phoenix towards the opponents. As the Najica was passing the Docking gates, and pierced the darkness of space, dozens of mobile suits poured in, and a Daytona class made its way through the gate. "Oh...no..." said Kiru. She started firing at the Daytona class, but it did nothing. The Najica was too small to do any real damage to the Daytona class. "Ark!!" yelled Kiru. "And so...the Hidden War continues..." said Tolle.


	4. The Armada

New Mobile Report Gundam P

Chapter Four - The Armada

Ark! Go through the gates! **Now!**" yelled Kiru. Her figure appeared on Ark's communication screen. He was determined to destroy these enemies infront of him, for they may have killed his parents. "I have to do this, Kiru!" he yelled, as he shut off communications.

"He's gone...I've lost communication signal!" exclaimed Kiru. "What?" asked a worried Genowa. As she was about to turn the ship around, Phoenix came flying past them, with Mobile Suits and Fighters coming after it. "Kiru, battlestations. Begin targetting the Leo suits!" commanded Genowa.

Outside the ship, many mobile suits were gaining on Phoenix. The Phoenix spun around, and unlatched its Buster Rifles from its thighs. It began firing at the opposing forces, forcing them to stop their pursuit. Inside Phoenix, Ark was looking frantically for a solution. "Why not try the Buster Cannon?" asked Phoenix, the CPU. "Good idea...unleash it!" commanded Ark. The Phoenix Pack opened, and out came a buster rifle (Similiar to Gundam Wing's Cannon) and spun it around to the Gundam's hands. It pointed at the forces, and fired.

"incoming! Massive energy beam!" yelled Jon. "Evasive, return fire!" commanded Genowa. "This is Commander Gamow. My troops are out of ammo, we're proceeding to the Republic Armada, to get help!" the radio bellowed, as Gamow sent his message. "Sir...Genolios...it's.." started Luca.

Oustide, Genolios was exploding all over it's exterior. Finally, in an orange cloud of fire, it blew up, taking along with it the Daytona class, and several Mobile Suits. The explosion was caused by Ark's Buster Cannon, which was still smoking. Inside Phoenix, Ark was shaking. "What...have I done?" whimpered Ark. He looked distraught, and around him the battle was still going on. The Najica flew past him, and he didn't even notice. "You...bastards!" yelled Ark, and touched his screen, which put the Buster Cannon back in the Phoenix Pack, and took out two Beam Sabres, which he connected to become. He then flew towards the remaining Leos, and started on a direct course for them. He sliced them in half, two at a time, in his blazing rage. "Die! DIE! **DIE!**" Ark yelled inside his cockpit. He then put the Beam Sabres back, and took the Buster Rifles from the Gundam's thighs, and started shooting randomly.

"Incoming!" yelled Jon. A second later, the bridge rocked, and two monitors at the back exploded. The Bridge Crew put their hands down to avoid the glass, but Kiru got hit by flying glass. "Kiru...are you alright?" asked Luca. "**Another One!**" yelled Jon. This time, it didn't do as much damage, but Kiru fell to the floor, and the glass stuck in ger arm dug in further. She screamed in pain. "Alright...who's shooting at us?" interrogated Genowa. "Sir...it's...the Phoenix." said Jon, quietly. Genowa looked scared, and looked towards Jon. "He's shooting...randomly...he's in a rage!" continued Jon. "Open a channel," commanded Genowa. Luca pressed buttons on her console, and a radio transmission opened to Ark's Gundam. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" yelled Genowa.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Ark kept playing that sentence over and over in his head. He finally said "Genowa...you'd best get out of here. It's about to get deadly."

"What? What do you mean?!" asked Genowa. But it was too late, the radio was switched off. The bridge's viewscreen turn to Phoenix, who was sending out mines to every corner of the sector. "Evasive! Get us out of here!" commanded Genowa. The Najica barely missed a mine that came directly at them, and as it turned towards the Asteroid Belt to go to Luna, The Gundam had destroyed all of the I.F.T.A forces. "Sir...he destroyed all of them..." said Jon. Luca was walking with Kiru to the back of the room when the Republic Armada arrived. "The Armada...The Armada!" exclaimed Luca.


	5. Phoenix Down!

New Mobile Report Gundam P

Chapter Five - Phoenix Down!

The Armada approached Gundam Phoenix with caution, as Ark was still in a rage. "Gundam Phoenix, please, disarm yourself," said a voice over the radio. "Who...is this?!" asked Ark. "I am Commander Gamow...remember? From Ganolios," said the voice. "I do not believe you! You are I.F.T.A in disguise!" Ark pointed the Buster Rifle at the Mobile Suit Gamow was in. "Now...back off!" commanded Ark. Gamow's Mobile Suit flew back to the fleet, as Ark lowered the Rifle.

"You cannot destroy the Phoenix. We've worked to hard to build it, and now that it's operational...you can't take that away from the Republic!" exclaimed Genowa. "I am sorry...if he does not get out of this...Beserker mode...then I am going to have to authorize the destruction of Phoenix," replied Prime Minister Tolle. Luca stood up. "You cannot destroy Ark! He...is our friend! And he saved YOU!" exclaimed Luca. Jon looked at Genowa, "You cannot obviously let him destroy Phoenix. It's your only real defense against them!" "Who's them...?" asked Tolle. "The traitors...I.F-" Jon was cut off by another explosion on the hull. The Najica rumbled, and everyone was thrown across to the wall parallel to them. "This has to stop!" yelled Tolle. "I'll handle this..." said Kiru.

"Phoenix...what is the status of the Buster Cannon...?" Ark asked, breathing heavily into the Command Module. "It is at 25 charge," replied the Computer. Ark slammed the keyboard. He thought of his mother and father, and began to weep in his helmet. "Incoming Transmission!" informed Phoenix. "Bring it up..." commanded Ark. "Ark! What do you think you are doing!" asked Kiru over the radio. "K...Kiru? Is that...really you?" asked Ark. "Yes...now...stop this...and come inside...everyone's here, waiting for you. Jon, and Luca...and Me. Let's go..." "Al...Alright," said Ark.

As the Phoenix finished docking, the chest opened, and Ark fell out. Just in time, Jon came and caught him. "Ark! Ark! Wake up! Are you...alright?" asked Jon. The rest of the crew came into the docking bay. "Ark!" yelled Kiru. She came over, and got down on the floor with Ark. "Are you alright?" "I...I'm fine. Are...you?" asked Ark. Kiru smiled and hugged him. "Ark Odaiba, I suppose," asked a voice. A figure came up to Ark, but he couldn't focus on it. "I am Captain Anderson, Captain of the Fifth Fleet, the Republic Armada. I have heard of-" Ark cut Anderson off, "I don't care who you are...why did you plant this Gundam in Ganolios?" interrogated Ark. "I- What? How dare..-" "Enough! Who cares who did what? We're all in this war now, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now...let's get him to the infirmary," said Genowa.

"Ark...everything...is going to be fine," said Luca. She was standing over the bed, smiling at him. "Where...where am I?" asked Ark, half-asleep. "You're in the infirmary. You took some pretty bad hits," said Jon. Jon came over to Luca, kissed her forehead, and said "It's my turn...I'll see you later." "Alright, Bye Ark," said Luca, as she went out of the door. "So..." said Ark. "What...were you thinking?" asked Jon. Ark was confused. "Why...did you attack Najica?" "I didn't...at least...I don't think I did," replied Ark. "Well...you did. And...you made Kiru come to the infirmary...although...it was nothing...that's not the point," "What is the point?" "You could've killed-" Jon was cut off by Genowa coming in. "Alright...Jon...Captain Anderson wants to see Ark. You'd better leave," Genowa said. Ark closed his eyes. "So...you're the Seraphu kid," asked Anderson. He came into the room without knocking, and Ark hated that. "Yes...I am a Seraphu." "Then...tell me why you almost destroyed your friends and my ship?" chuckled Anderson. "What...are you talking about?" "Well...Seraphu don't have outbreaks like that...they usually control their emotions." "He has not had a life of a Seraphu," replied Genowa. "Oh...well...anyways. I dont believe that you are fit to pilot the Gundam, not like this..." said Anderson. "What?! What are you talking about?!" yelled Ark. "Calm down...what do you mean? You...can't do that...you don't have the authority!" exclaimed Genowa. "Oh really...well..."

Outside, the three friends were listening from the door. "Oh my..." said Luca horrified. "This can't be..." said Kiru. "It is...The Phoenix...is Down!" said Jon


	6. The Paine comes

New Mobile Report Gundam P

Chapter Six - The Paine Comes...

The Najica, flying along side the Nadesico and the Versailles, was surveying the Asteroid Belt around the inner planets. "All set. Everything is in working order," said Luca. "Why don't you go back there, and see how Ark is doing?" asked Genowa. "I'd love to...but it's my shift," said Luca. "You are not a fully fledged member of the Republic...just...go...have a break," replied Genowa. Luca smiled at her, and began her way out of the Najica control room.

As Luca walked down the hallways, she spotted Jon looking at an empty panel. "So...we look at boring panels now, do we?" asked Luca. Jon snapped out of his trance, and looked at Luca. "Oh," he said, smiling, "hello. What are you doing here? Don't you...have shift?" asked Jon. "Oh, Genowa asked me to come down and check on Ark, see how he's doing," replied Luca. "Oh...well...he's fine," snapped Jon. Luca looked at him, and went closer to him. "Are you...mad...at Ark?" asked Luca. "No...why would I be mad at Ark?" "I dunno...you just...seem different about him," "Well...he did attack the ship. I guess...I just don't trust him...thats all." Luca looked horrified. "You...you what?" "Don't trust him! Look what he did to the ship...he put Kiru in the Goddamned infirmary!" "So...this is what this is about?" Luca interrogated. She looked distraught. "You are so worried about Kiru...that you let her get in the way of your friendship? This...relationship is over!" yelled Luca. She then ran off towards the infirmary. Jon just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"When are you going to reinstate Phoenix?" asked Genowa. Genowa, Gamow, Tolle, Anderson, and the Captain from the Nadesico stood in a board room on the Versailles. "The Phoenix is just TOO powerful. Anyone who pilots Phoenix will go...crazy!" exclaimed Anderson. "We do not want to jump to any unnecessary conclusions, Captain," said Admiral Martsu, Captain of the Versailles. "Ark is still recovering from his last use of Phoenix!" added Tolle. "I believe the kid's got what it takes to pilot Phoenix...but it's just that his mother and father...were on Ganolios, and no one knows who made it out," said Gamow. "That is why...we need Phoenix to continue...we do not want the Ganolios incident to happen again!" said Genowa. "I'll give it some thought...thank you...for coming...but I must leave, I have to coordinate the fleet on getting through the Asteroid Belt. We need to make it to Jupiter," said Martsu.

"Ark?" asked Luca, entering the infirmary. No one answered. "Ark? Ark?" Luca stepped further into the infirmary. She went to the window, and a person came from behind her. They both screamed. The person was Ark, as he just got out of the shower. "Ark! Oh my...I'm so sorry," Luca said, as she turned around to see that he was only wearing a towel. She laughed, and helped him up. "What...don't believe in clothes?" asked Luca. The both chuckled, and Ark went into the bathroom with a pair of clothes to change into. "So...how are you?" asked Luca. "Oh...I'm fine..." said Ark. "Yeah? ... I broke up with Jon..." said Luca. "You what?" asked Ark. "You heard me...it turns out...he was into Kiru. So...I dumped him..." Ark looked distraught, as though someone ripped out his heart. "Oh...that's...nice," said Ark. "You...aren't going-" Luca was cut off by the sounds of alarms. "This is Commander Genowa, all hands, brace for Asteroid Entry! All command crew to the bridge," said a voice over the radio. ," said Luca, turning to the door. Ark thought about what was happening, in his life, and decided to follow Luca to the bridge.

"Alright, Jon...head bearing 198 mark 4, turn 30 degrees Y and 50 degrees X...take us in," said Genowa, as Luca and Ark stepped onto The Bridge. "Ah, good of you to join us, Luca...Ark...what are you-" Ark interrupted Genowa, "I thought that if I couldn't pilot Phoenix, I could be useful some other way...I'll take care of coordination between Engineering and here." "Very well," replied Genowa. Ark took a seat beside Kiru, and they smiled at eachother. "Commander...I'm getting strange readings from below us," said Kiru. "What...do you mean?" asked Genowa. "Putting it on screen...now." On the viewscreen to the left, three figures were idling from below them. "What...the...?" started Genowa. "Mobile Suits!" yelled Ark. "They are! Condition Red!" The Red Alert alarms went off, and everyone went to battle positions. "Alright...Najica to Nadesico," said Luca over the radio. "This is the Nadesico." "Raise shields, there are three...no...four Mobile Suits beneath us!" "Achknowledged, but the fleet can't do anything because their in the Asteroid Belt. One wrong move, and they'll get hit by the asteroids. You'll have to protect us, Najica!" Genowa looked at Luca, and then at Ark. "Well..get down there. Do your thing," said Genowa. Ark looked happy, and ran out of the door. "Kiru, Jon, coordinate Phoenix!" commanded Genowa.

Ark reached the Phoenix out of breath. "Kid...I have a new weapon for you, it's called the Doomscythe," said Wrench, the Mobile Suit engineer. "Great...no time to chat. Open the launch ways," said Ark, as he entered Phoenix through the chest. "Welcome back Ark Odaiba, it has been a while," said Phoenix. "Yeah...I know. Anyways...power up!" commanded Ark. The chest closed, and the consoles powered up. A figure came on the Radio screen. "Alright, loading Doomscythe...now," said Wrench.

Outside of Phoenix, the Doomscythe was placed in three pieces: One in the Phoenix Pack, one in the sholder, and one in the right leg.

"Have fun!" said Wrench. The launch catapult loaded the Phoenix onto it, and then pulled back the right leg, for maximum launch speed. "3, 2, 1...launch!" yelled Wrench.

Outside, the engines fired up on both the Gundam and the Pack, and shot out of the launch way. The Phoenix spun and faced the Four Mobile Suits beneath him. Three were ARIES (Advanced Recon Intelligence Enitity Suit), but the last one...was different. "Phoenix, open a channel to Luca," commanded Ark. "Channel open..." "Ark, you made it out. Good, now-" Ark cut Luca off "Is that...a Gundam?" asked Ark. "That is Gundam PHI...made especially for the most notorious IFTA Commander...Maww La Paine," said Genowa over the radio. "WHAT?! I'm facing...a GUNDAM! ALONE?!" yelled Ark. "Dont Worry...Paine won't destroy another Gundam. -static- experiencing radio loss because of the asteroid -static-" she was cut off by the loss of signal. "Damn!" exclaimed Ark. "Well...better get going," said Ark.

The Phoenix flew towards the Mobile Suits. "Phoenix, activate Buster Rifles." The two buster rifles popped out of Phoenix's thighs. They flew up to its hands, and the Phoenix started shooting at the ARIES. One by one, they fell, until it was just Phoenix and PHI. PHI wasn't moving, and that struck Ark odd. "Do you know...who I am?" asked a voice over Phoenix's radio. Ark was scared. "I am Maww...and now...the Paine Comes!"


	7. The Battle at Mars Phase One Ends

New Mobile Report Gundam P

Chapter Seven - Battle at Mars

Phase ONE Complete

Note: The three chapters after this deals with the foundations and timelines of G.E.N.E.S.I.S, I.F.T.A, and the Gundams.

"You are nothing!" yelled Ark. Phoenix sped towards PHI, and unleashed its beam sabers, while putting back its rifles. "You are a fool!" replied Maww. The two Gundams met, and clashed. "Ah!" yelled Ark, as his cockpit sparked electricty.

Maww's cockpit wasn't any better. "So...you burnt me once..." said Maww, quietly. "You will not burn me twice." PHI put back it's beam sabers into the slots in it's shoulders, and it unleashed a Buster Cannon, and targetted the Asteroid Field.

"Give me your Gundam...and no one gets hurt," said Maww over the radio. Ark looked at his radar, and then at his viewscreens, and he could see that La Paine had his rifle aimed for the Asteroid Field. "No! You wouldn't!" exclaimed Ark. "Oh...don't tempt me, young one," replied Maww. "Why are you doing this?" asked Ark.

Maww looked down in his cockpit, his face shielded by his mask. "The reason happened a long time ago. It has nothing to do with the present!" yelled Maww. Ark seemed to have hit a sensitive spot. "Comply...or those ships...are destroyed!" exclaimed Maww.

Ark didn't know what to do. He searched frantically for a solution in his computer database, and then thought of something. "So...do you fight people of your own race?" asked Ark. "What?" asked the voice over the radio. "You and I both know that only Seraphu can pilot Gundams," replied Ark. "...I don't care. An enemy is an enemy, no matter what they are!" replied Maww. Ark then noticed a small energy build up in PHI. "Alright...alright...I'll give you Phoenix...but you...have to promise me that you won't attack those ships!" said Ark.

"Oh...I promise," said Maww. He chuckled quietly, and then lowered the rifle. Phoenix flew closer to PHI, and then stopped right in front of it. "Alright...get out of the Gundam," commanded Maww. Finally the cockpit opened, and Ark flew out of Phoenix. "Fool!" yelled Maww.

"No...you're the fool...La Paine," replied Ark. Maww looked confused. Then, in a fleeting moment, a bright red pbject came flying at PHI. It crashed into it, and pushed it about 200 KMs back. "Gundam Phoenix, activate Phoenix Pack Micro Gundam!" commanded Ark. The Phoenix Pack that hit PHI transformed into a small Gundam, that donned the Buster Cannon.

"It doesn't matter...even if you win today, the IFTA fleet is waiting on the other side, as of now, destroying the G.E.N.E.S.I.S fleet!" Maww said.

Ark looked down. He didn't know whether to believe him, or to destroy him.

"So...what is it going to be? Are you going to destroy me now? Or rush of...to help your friends?" laughed Maww.

Ark looked at his screen, the looked down again. "Phoenix Pack...return..." he said, quietly. Ark felt defeated. Soon after he made the command, the Phoenix Pack turned into a bird, and latched onto the Gundam's back again. He then faced the Gundam towards the Asteroid Belt, and went through.

"It is usless to go through! You cannot stop the destruction of G.E.N.E.S.I.S...You cannot stop the destruction of your people!" as Maww finished, he laughed tyranically. "You'll die, at the Battle of Mars!" .


	8. Phase Two Begins The Shell of Earth

New Mobile Report Gundam P

Chapter Eight - The Shell of Earth

Phase TWO begins.

Ark made it through the Asteroid Belt, just to find out that the Earth Sphere was under attack. The Nadeisco Battle Group immediately engaged the enemy, with Gamow and the Najica leading their force. Ark could see that the Earth Forces were severly outnumbered.

"Mobile Suits, 180 Degrees Left, more, 40 degrees right. Agh!" Kiru got frustrated, as she couldn't keep a target lock on her targets. "Kiru, keep focused. You _need_ to destroy those suits!" yelled Genowa. They were on the bridge of the Najica, now pursuing their enemies. "Sir, there's a Mobile Suit at the edge of the Asteroid Belt. It's...it's Phoenix!" yelled Jon. "Get him on the comm," Genowa replied

"Ark, Ark? Is that you?" asked a voice over Ark's Comm. "Yes, it's me! What's happening?" asked Ark.

"The Earth Defense Force was ambushed by I.F.T.A! We need your help, fas-" Genowa was interrupted by an explosion was heard over the comm. "Ark...Ark?" Genowa frantically tried to get him back. "Ark! Please, respond! ... Jon, is he still out there?" interrogated Genowa. "I can't tell, sensors are being jammed!" replied Jon. Genowa slammed the arms of the command chair.

"I'm...alright," said Ark into the comm. He had just gotten hit by a Capital Ship Missile. He turned on the Weapons Systems, and began typing into the comupter. "Computer, activate Phoenix Gundam Doomscythe!" he commanded. Outside, the three parts of Doomscythe came out, and connected. He ignited the beam scythe, and went after some Mobile Suits.

"Sir, Phoenix is engaging the enemy! He is using the Doomscythe!" yelled Kiru. "How...do you know this?" asked Luca. "I can see him!" replied Kiru. Outside the bridge windows, Ark was slicing A.R.I.E.S and mobile fighters in half. "Alright, provide cover! Activate the four Beam cannons!" commanded Genowa. Kiru pushed some buttons on her console, and the sound of grinding metal was heard throughout the ship. The Four Junika Cannons came to life. "Alright, Kiru. Target the nearest capital ship, and fire!"

The Phoenix finished slicing a mobile suit in half when one of the Junika Cannons fired directly in his path. He was quick to evade it, but his Gundam Pack's left wings were destroyed. Inside the cockpit, alarms went off, as his engines experiences sudden loss of power. "Agh! Ark to Najica, Ark to Nadesico...Ark to Anyone! May Day!" yelled Ark through the Comm.

"Sir, the Phoenix has lost power!" yelled Luca. "What? How?" asked Genowa. "It was hit by a Junika Beam! The Pack is damaged!" replied Luca. "Genowa to Engineering, Wrench, respond," said Genowa over the comm system. A moment later a voice came on over the system. "This is Wrench, what do ya want?" asked Wrench with his Southern American accent. "Wrench, pull together a tractor pulse, and bring Ark back in. The Pack needs repairing!" commanded Genowa.

"Computer, seal power to the Pack. Divert it to Gundam's onboard engines," commanded Ark within Phoenix. "Cannot complete," replied the computer. "Warning, incoming Mobile Suit from Asteroid Field," said the Computer. Outside, a familiar Mobile Suit was emerging from the Asteroid Field. Gundam PHI. "Shit! That Bastard!" yelled Ark. In that moment, the cockpit jerked around. He was being pulled into Najica.

"Phoenix, in!" yelled Kiru. "Kiru, Jon, get down there...Luca, I need you to maintain contact with the Nadesico and Gamow," commanded Genowa. The two left the bridge, as Luca coordinated with the Nadesico and Gamow.

"Do you think...he's alright?" asked Jon. "I'm worried..." replied Kiru. Her eyes burned with despair as she thought about Ark, but Jon had his mind elsewhere. "What do you think...about Ark? I, personally, think he's going crazy with this war," said Jon. Kiru stopped in the middle of the hallway, floating there. "How can you say that? Ark has been put under a lot of pressure, and you, nor I, can possibly imagine what's going through his head. So, until then, just shut up, okay?" said Kiru, quite annoyed. Jon looked down, and then continued on to the docking bay.

"I'm fine, really...I swear. Wrench, you just need to fix the Pack," said Ark. Kiru and Jon floated towards Ark. Kiru went into Ark, fully embracing him. "I was so worried, and...I didn't think that you would make it..." said Kiru. "Well...I did...and I'm here," replied Ark. "It's good to see you alive, Ark," said Jon. Ark smiled at him, and then went back to Wrench. "How soon?" asked Ark. "I'm not sure...at least 3 hours. We only have one Seraphu engineer on board..." Ark interrupted Wrench. "You have...a Seraphu onboard?" asked Ark. "Yes, Lieutenant Mania Shell," replied Wrench. Ark was intrugued by this. "But, for now, I'll put on another pack that I've been working on, called Phoenix Recon. It's a much scaled down version in terms of weaponry, but very fast," said Wrench. "Good, I'll take it," replied Ark, jumping back into Phoenix.

As Ark jumped in, the Phoenix was lifted back onto the catapult at the back of the ship. The damaged Phoenix Pack was taken off, to be replaced by the Phoenix Recon. The Doomscythe was then placed back onto the respective slots.

"The Doomscythe is the only Beam Weapon you have now, so take care of it. And...good luck, kid!" said Wrench. The Phoenix then ignited its engines, and took off into space. Kiru stood and watched, tearful, as Ark flew away.

The Phoenix went out into space anew, and looked for enemies to destroy. One was already on its mind: La Paine. But it looked like something, or someone, beat him to it. in," said Ark. "Yes, go ahead," replied the Comm. "Who is that fighting PHI?" asked Ark. It took a few moments for Luca to replay, evidently searching the database or asking the knowledgable Genowa. "That's Kesser Shell, father of Mania Shell, and The Protective Shell of Earth."


	9. The Scythe that Killed the Righteous

(author's note: From now on, the Chapter Titles will not be the ending dialogue...lmao)

New Mobile Report Gundam P

Chapter Nine - The Scythe that killed the Righteous.

"The Legendary...Mobile Pilot?" asked Ark. "The one and only," replied Luca. "Thank...you..." finished Ark. He then typed on his keyboard, and then sent a message to the alledged Kesser Shell. It read "K. SHELL? NEED ASSISTANCE? U R FIGHTING GUNDAM" Within a few moments, the screen read "WHO R U? ASSIST. WLD B NICE!" Ark smiled, and then flew to Gundam PHI.

_Hmmm...._ thought Maww. _I could kill both of them in one battle. _Maww laughed, and soon found himself coughing. _What...is wrong with me? _He turned his attention back to the battlefield, and engaged the S.O (Special Operations) A.R.I.E.S that Shell was piloting.

Gundam PHI engaged the A.R.I.E.S without regret. Their beam sabres clashed, shields hit, and armour scarred. Gundam PHI unleased its Gattling Gun, and fired upon Shell. Shell's suit flew back, but then retaliated with a shot of the Beam Rifle it carried. This caused major scarring of Maww's frontal. As Maww got ready for the next assault, the Phoenix's Beam Scythe hit PHI's Arm, and severed its hand.

"What?!" yelled Maww in his cockpit. He watched as the two suits ganged up on him. He got ready his ejection gear.

Outside, the two suits kept assaulting the Gundam. In a flash of light, the Gundam exploded, causing the A.R.I.E.S to lose power. Ark was surprised, and quite distraught. He wanted to finish Maww off...but...this wasn't filling. He wanted more closure. But he had to settle for what he got.

"Gundam Phoenix to A.R.I.E.S S.O, this is Ark Odaiba of the Earth Republic. I assume you are Kesser Shell," said Ark to the communication system. "Yes, but...can't talk...low power," replied the voice. Ark initiated the tractor pulse, and brang it close to the Nadesico, the nearest ship.

Inside the Nadesico, Kesser Shell and Ark Odaiba got out of their Mobile Suits. Gamow had also docked, and went out to meet them. "Well...the Legendary Kesser Shell..." said Gamow. Shell and Gamow hugged a bit, and they looked at eachother. "How long...has it been?" asked Shell. Ark was dumbfounded. He didn't know what was going on. "Eight years.." replied Gamow. He looked at Ark, and felt stupid. "I knew Kesser Shell, from when we went to high school. We then fought in a battle together...and then we never saw each other," said Gamow. "Until now," added Shell, "I understand my daughter is on this ship," he continued. "Yes, Mania Shell," said Gamow, who was just walking into the room. Kesser turned to Ark. "Do you know my daughter?" asked Kesser. Ark didn't know what to say. He had seen her around on the Nadesico, but had never talked to her. He just didn't want to be rude and say that he was not nice to her. "I have talked to her a couple of times," replied Ark, as his lying was apparent. Kesser chuckled.

"Commander, Phoenix and Kesser have made it onto the Nadeisco," said Luca. Genowa was relieved. But she still had a task infront of her, and she had to act fast if she wanted to finish this. "Kiru, status on our weapons," said Genowa. Kiru studied the screen intensively, "Junika Cannons at 49 charge, and we've lost two buster cannons. Shields are at 10, hull is at 72," replied Kiru. Genowa looked concerned. Her ships current status was not fit to fight, but she knew that this ship HAD to fight. "Jon, turn ship 70 degrees to the port. Kiru, intensify forward laser and gattling batteries. Luca, send a message to the remainder of the fleet. They must target all capital ships," commanded Genowa.

Outside, the Najica wove between IFTA ships, firing a barrage of beams at each ship. The Versailles, now leading a group of Spectre-Class Warships was heading for a pair of Daytona Classes. The Republic Mobile Division, almost 63 destroyed, rallied at Phobos, one of Mars' moons, and attacked a group of IFTA Mobile Suits. The Nadesico now positioned itself to face off the Enemy Flagship.

"Kiru, status on Junikas?" asked Genowa, now increasingly worried about the outcome of this battle. The Mars Battlestation was still thirty minutes from joining the battle, as it was orbitting the far side of Mars, and this worried Genowa even more. She thought that they would not be able to hold out that long. But how could she let it end like this...it all depended on Kiru's report. "Commander, Junikas, 94 charged!" replied Kiru. Genowa thought for a moment, and decided to take action. "Kiru, take aim at the flagship. Divert power from the shields, I don't care if we won't have any shields left...just do it," commanded Genowa. "Sir, if we fire the Junikas, it would severly damage, maybe even destroy, the Najica!" exclaimed Luca. Genowa now was presented with a decision. "Kiru...fire!"

The Space Battle continued to rage on, as every ship was occupied with a ship from the other side. But as the battle reached a climax, the Najica, for one moment full of energy, fired its four Junika cannons at the flagship. At first, nothing seemed to happen. But, as time got faster again, the hull started to brustle with bangs, and followed by one big epitome of explosions. Every ship rocked within the Mars Sector. But just as the dust settled, the realized that it wasn't the Junikas that destroyed that ship, it was a single Mobile Suit: Gundam Phoenix. Its scythe was powered up, and rested in Phoenix's hands. The Phoenix gracefully flew alongside the Nadesico, which was fighting its way to the rest of the fleet that were rallying at Phobos.

"Sir, the enemy flagship was been destroyed!" yelled Kiru. Genowa turned to her, and looked seriously at the screen infront of her. "What do you mean? Did our Junika's do that much damage?" asked Genowa. Kiru studied the map and the screen, and finally replied, "No...it was the Phoenix." Genowa looked at the main screen surprisingly, and as she saw the fleet gathering at the moon of Mars, she ordered Jon to head there too.

"This is Ark to all Mobile Suits, engage the enemy in random, guerrilla attacks!" commanded Ark. He had ordered the Mobile Suits to engage in hit and run attacks, which would ultimately wear down the much larger IFTA force. "Ark, this is Gamow. We comply, but I have a few adjustments...Attack third quater, second rank...it's most weak there!" replied Gamow. Ark looked at his screen, and noticed a gap in the suits there. He immediately sped off towards it.

"This is Commander Versen, of the starsip Yander Mills. We require immediate assistance!" yelled a voice over the communications systems. The Najica bridge was going crazy, for many comm. transmissions were coming through, requesting assitance. Genowa knew that they could not respond to all of them, so in a fleeting moment, she decided to do her own thing, and take the Najica into the heart of the IFTA attack force. "Luca, E.T.A. on Mars Defense Station?" asked Genowa. Luca looked at her monitor, and replied "Fifteen Minutes, forty-two seconds!" Genowa looked at the mass before her. She didn't know if the Najica could hold out that long. But, studing the screen closer brought her to a relevant weakness..."Kiru, hard to port, ask the fleet to follow us!"

The Najica rolled port-wise, and started down. The Versailles followed, then the Yander Mills, then the Nadesico, all towards a group of Capital Ships. The Phoenix followed in a timely manner, providing cover for the Republic ships. Soon after, the whole fleet followed through.

"Kiru, target the first ship's engines, maximum power!" commanded Genowa.

The Najica weaved in and out, and started to fire on the engines of the first capital ship. In a few moments, the capital ship started to explode, and finally blew up.

"One Capital Ship down, sir!" exclaimed Luca. Genowa could see that these capital ships, although very powerful, could not move fast enough to evade the Republic Fleet's weapons. "Kiru, target the next capital ship, Luca, engage movement pattern Gamma," commanded Genowa.

This group of Capital ships were sitting ducks. They could not fire amongst their ranks, or they would hit the other ships. And it was apparent that the rest of the IFTA forces would not get there in time, as they were fighting off the rest of the Mobile Suit division. But, as the Najica was flying in and out, one of the starships collided with another, creating a massive explosion wave, knocking the Najica away, and destroying the Yander Mills.

"Sir, we have 90 Hull damage, no weapons, no shields...I suggest we evacuate!" said Jon. Genowa was not going to give up. She wanted to go down fighting. "Jon, engage engines, maximum power!" commanded Genowa.

The Nadesico was crippled, and could do nothing more than float in space. As the Najica prepared to ram the last ship, a barrage of cannon-fire came from Phobos. It hit all of the capital ships, and destroyed most of them. It was the Mars' Station.

"Sir, Mars Station! It has come into firing range!" yelled Luca. Genowa was relieved, and immediately turned to Luca. "Luca, send a message to the fleet, tell them to proceed to the station!"

In an instant, all the ships and mobile suits and fighters made their way to the Mars Station. Though it was clearly visible that the Republic had a station near Mars, the IFTA forces could not detect it, because it was shrouded from IFTA radars, so, blindly, the IFTA forces followed the Republic forces, just to find the most powerful Battlestation the Republic had in exsitance. In an instant, the force that once was crushing the Republic, was reduced to floating scrap metal in the dark of space.

"Finally...it is done," said Ark, over his Comm System in Phoenix. Ark turned the Phoenix towards the depths of space, and he stared out. The scythe, with which he destroyed the enemy leaders, broke into three parts, and went back into their respective slots. "Are you coming in?" asked Luca over the comm system. Ark thought for a minute, and finally said, "In a few minutes...alright?"


	10. The Sovereign of a Battlefield

New Mobile Report Gundam P

Chapter Ten - The Sovereign of a Battlefield

As the Nadesico docked with the Earth Station,Jaboru, Ark and his friends were getting ready to get off of the starship. Ark did not know where he would go, for he had served his duty on the battlefield. "Ark, Ark!" yelled a voice behind him. "Ark!" Ark turned around to see Kiru, clearly out of breath, smiling at him. "We are leaving in ten minutes, so you have to hurry up!" said Kiru. Ark looked at her. "I know..." said Ark. His tone of voice was not happy, to Kiru's surprise, it actually was filled with despair and regret. "What's...wrong, Ark? Don't you want to get off this ship?" asked Kiru. Ark didn't know how to respond, so he just continued to pack his things. Kiru reached out to him, but then stopped herself, and turned to leave.

"Prime Minister Tolle, it is good to see you alive," said Admiral Vayes, commander of Jaboru Station. "We have **much **discuss," replied Tolle, not very happily. Gamow followed Tolle, and Kesser Shell and Mania followed as well. They had all entered a board room. There was very little light, and most of it was coming from the stars in the distance. "Commander Gamow, Lieutenant Kesser Shell...please, sit," said Vayes. In compliance, they sat. Mania was left standing, and this annoyed her. "So, about the situation that was Ganolios," started Vayes. As he started, Mania began to get angry, and finally spoke: "Are you going to offer me a seat, sir?" All the people in the board room looked at her. "Oh, of course," replied Vayes. Mania finally sat, and the meeting continued.

"All personnel leaving the Najica and Nadesico, please proceed to gate 122," said a voice over the intercom. Ark, Luca, Kiru, and Jon made their way down a long stretch, the to a platform. "May I check your tickets?" said the attendant at the lift. They all gave in their tickets, with Ark being the last one. "Are you the...Gundam Pilot?" the attendant asked Ark. "Yes, I was. But not anymore," he replied. "You have special orders, you must proceed to Juncture 114 once you take this lift. To the rest of you, take Juncture 98," replied the attendant. Ark looked weirdly at the attendant, and then at his friends. _Why am I being seperated from my friends?_ he thought. Once the lift came, they got on.

"As of now, we are recommissioning Gundam Delta and Gundam Alpha," said Vayes. They board room was silenced. "We need all the help we can get, and by commissioning these two Gundams, we will have extra protection," continued Vayes. Mania raised her hand, "Who will be piloting these Gundams?" All the members talked amongst themselves. "Well, Kesser Shell will pilot Gundam Alpha, while Krueze Gamow will pilot Gundam Delta. We also plan to have a central base, and since the Nadesico's captain was killed in the previous battle, we would like **you**, Genowa, to command the Gundam base, which is Nadesico." Genowa looked around, and finally spoke, "Me? I am too inexperienced, don't...you think?" "Nonsense...and as for the Najica, Kesser Shell will be commanding it, with Vice Admiral Tolle in executive officer post," replied Vayes. The whole room murmered amongst eachother, and then finally Genowa spoke up, "You are meaning to tell me...that Prime Minister Tolle, of a **neutral** nation, is a Vice Admiral for the Republic?!" "Well, he _was_ before. He gave up his position for Prime Minister, and now...we are reinstating him," replied Vayes.

As Ark made his way down the hall, without his friends, he was thinking about a lot of things. _Maybe...my mother and father want to see me? _thought Ark. _Or maybe...they're...dead?_ He had so many questions, and he did not want to go to the end of this hallway. But before he knew it, he was there. Faced with two elegant doors, he didn't want to push them open. He stood there for a good ten minutes, and did nothing but stare at these red, giant doors, that led into a building unknown to him. He finally mustered up the courage to go through, and so, he pushed the doors open, and saw something he had **never** seen before. The inside of this place was beautifully decorated, like a palace. Everyone was dressed elegantly, and donned Royal Jackets, reserved only for the Royal Family of the Seraph and the Imperial Senate (The Republic Senate). These two factions resided in this building. "Are you Ark Odaiba," asked a very handsome man, who was wearing a most elegant attire. He was blonde, with blue eyes, and his face had been perfectly shaved and groomed. Ark did not know such hygenical standards were possible. "Yes, I am Ark Odaiba," Ark said, nervously. "Please, follow me," the man said. He led Ark down a narrow path, that had been carpetted with red silk, and the walls were plastered with royal pictures and paintings. At the end of the hallway, he could smell a sweet fragrance. He could not put his finger on it, but he liked it. "Inside, please," said the man. He opened the doors for Ark, and led him inside. Ark had not seen anything like it. It was a giant room, with windows the size of his house. When he finally took his head down from looking at this splendid windows, he could see that many people were in this room. "Ark Odaiba?" asked a voice at the front of the room. The man behind him nudged him to step forward. Ark started to walk, and then found that everyone was looking at him. As he walked along the narrow path to the front, many people were talking amongst themselves. "Ark Odaiba, son of Marta and Juensu Odaiba," said a woman, the same age as Ark, to him from the front. "Y-Yes..." he said. "I am Rina Morreo, Sovereign of the Earth Republic, and leader of the Seraphu people," replied the Woman. Ark froze. He did not know that he was in the presense of the most powerful figure in exsistance. He bowed his head, and knelt down. "Rise, Ark," said Rina. Ark got up, and proceeded towards her. "Please, proceed to the room to the right of us, I will meet you there," said Rina. Ark could see this room that she was talking about, and he turned towards it. "Do not worry...just go."

Genowa and Kesser were walking down a corridor on Jaboru, talking about the Najica. "She is very fast, sometimes hard to control," said Genowa. "Alright," replied Shell. "Oh, and she is outfitted with those experimental Junika Cannons, the most powerful ones, you know?" asked Genowa. "Yes, I know. I just need to find a crew," replied Shell. Genowa knew that the children that she was working with could not, for they were not allowed onto a Republic ship. "I will find you a crew," said Genowa, "but right now, I need to see someone." Shell saluted her, and they broke off, heading different ways.

"Ark, I am Rina," said the Sovereign, smiling at him. she had her golden brown hair pulled into an elegant ponytail, and her blue eyes were fixated on Ark. "I...am Ark..." he said. "I know..." Rina said, dryly. She tried to make conversation with him several times, and often her attempts opened with the word: So... but he just would not talk. She got fed up, and pressed a button on her desk. "Can you bring them in?" she said into it. A voice confirmed her request, and a moment later, they heard a knock on the door. "Please, enter," Rina requested. As the door opened, two figures stepped in. "Mother...father!" yelled Ark, and he ran to hug them. Rina smiled, as the Odaiba family reunited. Ark looked towards Rina, and ran and hugged her. She smiled, and then put her hands on Ark's shoulders. "Are you happy? I'm glad," said Rina. As the Odaiba family began to speak to eachother, Rina didn't know when she could bud in. She had a request for Ark, but it seemed unfair to trouble him with her request right now. But...it had to be done. "Ark...I have a request," said Rina. Ark looked at Rina, and was surprised. "Yes...?" replied Ark. "I need you to come with me...I need a bodyguard," said Rina. Ark didn't know what to say, he didn't know what this ment. "I am going on the Nadesico to a conference at the IFTA colony of X8999. It is a long journey there, and chances are that we WILL run into IFTA, so I want to be well protected. You are the most powerful Mobile Suit pilot I have ever seen...so...will you?" asked Rina. Ark thought about this development, and what it ment on Ark. He didn't know if he would see his family soon, but he was willing to take the risk. "Alright...I'll...I'll go," replied Ark. Rina was relieved, and went over to Marta and Juensu, "I am sorry, for tearing you apart so soon, but I need him to do this..." said Rina. Marta nodded, and Juensu spoke, "I know...that he **has** to do this...but...just bring him back in one piece, okay?" Ark and Rina laughed together.

Genowa stood infront of a large wall, with many plaques on it. She searched every plaque until she came to one that said "Kiligan Dakanaimo." She started to tremble. "Kiligan...it has been so long...about two years, since I saw you last. I have many things to tell you..." Genowa said, while talking to the plaque.

Ark, Rina, her handmaidens, Ark's Parents, and a selected few Royal Officers all floated down a large hallway that led to one small door, normal size, nothing too extravagant. "I am...excited," said Rina. She didn't like the awkward silence, as she thought that this would be a joyous occasion. _IFTA and the Republic_ _finally on speaking terms, _she thought. "We are here, your majesty," said one of the Royal Officers. They entered the dock where the Nadesico had rested, and proceeded to the boarding ramps. "After you, Sovereign," said Ark. Rina turned to him, and indicated to him that he should talk to his parents. "Mom...dad...I'm sorry I'm leaving. I wish I-" Ark was cut off by his dad, "Son...We know you want to do this...and you should, because you are the only one who could protect the Sovereign...so go, before you change your mind," Ark's father said. Ark hugged them, while crying, and turned to Rina. She smiled at him, and they both got onboard the Nadesico. Ark turned to watch his mother from the window, and then flew away from it.

"The crew of the Nadesico will have a week vacation on Earth, so the Nadesico will proceed to Minago Station in London so that the crew can disembark," said Captain Fasico over the screen. Prime Minister Tolle smiled at the screen, as the confused Genowa walked into her office on the Nadesico. "What...are you doing here?" asked Genowa. "Oh...as the new Executive of the Najica, and Vice Admiral, I may freely roam the Nadesico, anytime I want," replied Tolle. Genowa didn't like this. She didn't want him snooping around in her office, and certainly not popping up whenever he felt like it. "Get...out," said Genowa, jokingly. "Alright, alright. But, you are to dock at Minago Station...we have a week's break," replied Tolle. "Out!" As Tolle got up to leave, the door chimed. "Come in," said Genowa. As the door opened, four Royal Handmaidens came into the room, followed by two Royal officers, and finally the Sovereign herself. Genowa and Tolle knelt to the floor, but Rina motioned them to rise. "I am Empress Rina Morreo, Sovereign of both the Republic and Seraphu people," said Rina. "I am Captain Genowa Dakanaimo, Captain of Nadesico," replied Genowa. "I am Vice Admiral, and Prime Minister, Agripa Tolle, Executive Officer onboard the Najica. I am pleased to meet you," said Tolle, taking Rina's hand and kissing it. Rina quickly took her hand away. "I am here on behalf of the Royal Senate of the Earth Republic. I am going to supervise diplomatics on X8999 in three weeks, so the Nadesico will be my courier," said Rina, "of course...we all have a week off..." Rina smiled. As Ark stepped in, Tolle and Rina's entourage walked out. "Ark, how nice of you to join us," said Rina. Ark bowed, and then turned to Genowa, "Captain, we need to be proceeding to Minago Station fairly quickly," said Ark. Genowa nodded, and the three of them walked onto the Bridge of the Ship. Genowa nodded at Rina, and Rina stood in the middle of the Bridge. "I am very proud of this crew's abilities, and I hope you serve me well," Rina began. "I also want to commerate the late Captain Stalwart who commanded the Nadesico in the Battle of Mars. May he rest in peace," she continued. Rina turned to the Helmsman, and said, "Helm, take us out of the station, one quater speed." Ark looked over at Rina, and wondered how such a young and beautiful person had been placed in such a high place of authority. _How did she become a Sovereign of the Battlefield...how did she become the commander of all officers? She is too young...too innocent, _thought Ark. And with that, the Nadesico disembarked from Jaboru for Earth.


	11. Fun in the Sun

New Mobile Report Gundam P

Chapter Eleven - Fun in the Sun

"We are going to have loads of fun!" screamed Rina, as she stepped out of the transport ship that had taken them from London to the sub province of Sardenia, in the province of Italy. Ark and Gamow stepped out at the same time, with Gamow taking in the light spring breeze of Italy. Ark went straight towards the hotel, without saying a word to anyone. Kesser and Tolle got out next, and they had on their swimming shorts and muscle shirts. "Tolle, I'll race you...to the beach!" whispered Kesser. _What childish acts, _Rina thought. _I think I am going to like these people,_ Rina smiled. Genowa stepped out gracefully, still wearing her Republic uniform. She was a woman of the Republic, and she thought that she did not deserve a vacation. _There's too much at stake, I always have to be alert..._, thought Genowa. "Genowa...why are you...still in your uniform?" asked Mania Shell, who was fixing her pink hair. She stepped out in a bikini combo, and smiled at everyone. "Cheater.." said Rina, under her breath. They all walked towards the hotel in unison, with Ark leading the way.

"Would you like me to take your bags, signora?" asked the bellhop. Rina stepped inside the grand hotel, and she sighed with joy. "This...is so great," replied Rina, very mellowed. "Would you like me to take your bags?" asked the bellhop, more persistantly now. "Oh, yes please," replied Genowa, giving him the bags. He placed the bags onto a cart, and wheeled them into the back. As Kesser and Mania walked to the hotel clerk, Rina looked over at Mania and made a face. "We would like to check in, um...the Royal Sovereign is here..." said Kesser to the clerk. The clerk looked surprised, "I did not **_KNOW_** the Sovereign was coming...if I did, I would have booked the Presidental Suites for you all," replied the Clerk. Rina looked at the clerk dryly, "What...the hell...do you mean...we do not have rooms? My Aides booked this a month ago!" "It would appear that the crew of the Nadesico is booked, but not you, Your Majesty...I am truly sorry, would you like me to remove the people from the Presidental Suites?" asked the Clerk. Rina looked mad, and she tried to keep her cool. "No, no, normal Military Rooms will be fine," said Genowa to the Clerk.

"I can **NOT **sleep in this room!" yelled Rina, as she stepped into her Military suite. The rest of the 143 crew filled up two floors, two people per bedroom, except for Rina, who requested her private room. "I do not believe this...I am going to **KILL** Alfred when I get back!" yelled Rina, as she threw a book at the wall. Her bag came crashing onto her bed, as she flung it around, extremely tense. A moment later, she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Rina snapped. "It's me, Ark," replied the voice through the door. in," Rina said. Ark stepped through the sliding doors, and looked at Rina blankly. "I heard bangs on my wall," said Ark. Rina turned red, as she quickly tried to hide any evidence of her temper tantrum. "Are you...mad at something?" asked Ark. She sat down on the bed, and sighed, looking down. "I don't know...I'm just...not used to this, ya know? I am used to extravagant, open spaces for me to stay in...I know, this is self-centered, but I can't sleep here..." said Rina. Ark sat beside her, and put his hand on hers. "Let's go out...into the town...that might cheer you up," suggested Ark.

Kesser threw the frisbee at Gamow, who in turn, threw it at Tolle. "Hey, Shell! Catch!" Genowa threw a beach volleyball at Kesser. The beach volleyball dropped as all eyes were on Genowa. She was in a tiny bikini combo, and her hair was let down from the usual hairstyle she had. She walked over to Kesser, and put her finger on his chest, sliding it down towards his stomach. "I want to...play," giggled Genowa. _What...has gotten into HER?_ thought Kesser. She jumped up and down, waiting for the frisbee to be thrown at her. "I'm open, Kesser..." Genowa said, very seducingly. _What...is going on? _asked Tolle in his mind. Genowa winked at the two, and threw the beach ball at them.

"Well...where are we going, then?" asked Rina. Ark stepped into the car, and so did Rina. "Can you take us to the City Mall?" asked Ark, speaking to the driver. "Right away, signore," replied the Driver. The car pulled away from the curb, and drove down the street towards the city of Villasimius.

Tolle hit the ground while trying to catch the frisbee, for he was too busy watching Genowa's new 'look'. "Yo, Tolle...might wanna...take the sand out of your mouth..."teased Gamow. Tolle got up in a rage, and raced towards Gamow. "What the hell is **your** problem?" asked Tolle. Gamow pushed him out of his way, making Tolle fall to the ground. "Enough!" yelled Kesser. "I will not have this going on right now!" "Oh, let them be," said Genowa. Kesser was surprised, he did not know what to say. _What...is going on? She's letting them fight? that be possible?_ thought Kesser. "Loosen up a bit, k?" suggested Genowa.

Rina and Ark looked into a store window, and gazed into the many products that they sold there. "I could buy all of this, if I wanted to..." bragged Rina. Ark didn't like that about her. She was too...monetary. "Ark...would you like something?" Ark looked uncomfortable. _Again,_ he thought. _Why does she show off her money? It is...not important,_ continued Ark. "No, I do not want anything, thank you My Lady," replied Ark. Rina turned and walked down the street, with Ark following. A few moments later, Ark thought he heard a noise coming from up the street, not just any noise, but the sound of gunfire. As they got closer to the end of the street, Ark could hear laughing and coughing, and ran up ahead to see what was going on. The group was all armed with Machine Guns, and was standing in the middle of the street. Ark ran back to Rina, and said, "I do not think that we want to go that way." "Oh, you don't know what you are talking about!" replied Rina harshly. Ark tried to grab her, but she resisted, and then yelled. "What...what was that?" Ark could hear someone talking. He then heard footsteps coming towards them, and then he could see **them.** They looked like agents from IFTA, for they were wearing the uniform. "Ah!" screamed Rina, as she saw these IFTA Mercenaries. "It's her!" yelled one of the mercenaries. "Run, Rina, Run!" yelled Ark, and they started down the street.

Genowa was now walking around the beach, flirting with every man she could see and liked. "Genowa...are you drunk?" asked Kesser, looking at her seriously. "No, I am not! How _dare_ you make that implement!" replied Genowa, very mad. "You are...not acting like yourself..." said Tolle. Genowa looked at Tolle, and then turned around and walked off. "What...did I say?" asked Tolle.

Machine Gun bullets flew through the air, and hit all kinds of items along the street. Rina and Ark took refuge in a local bakery, and ducked behind a counter. "Look...what you got us **into**!" yelled Rina. "Look, we have to make it back to the hotel, and from there, we can seek protection," suggested Ark. "Good idea, let's go!" exclaimed Rina, as she got up and ran out the door. _Oh boy_, thought Ark. He ran out after her, only to find that she had been captured by IFTA mercenaries. "We got your pretty," said one of the IFTA mercenaries, who was quite overweight. "Why don't you try picking on someone your own size?" teased Ark. The overweight guy charged at Ark, but hit the mercenary holding Rina, causing him to let go of her. Rina and Ark ran away to get help.

Kesser was walking upstairs in the Hotel, and noticed that Genowa's door was open. He knocked on the door, but all he heard were muffled screams. He then went inside, and saw Genowa lying on the bed, wrapped up in a bedsheet, and gagged with her own shirt. "Oh my....God. What happened?" asked Kesser, while taking off her gag. "Thank you...so much. This woman, who looked just like me, came into my room, and I don't remember what happened after that," replied Genowa. "Come on, let's get you outside, okay?" suggested Kesser. Genowa nodded, and made her way out of her room.

"Did we...lose them?" asked Rina. Two missles flew over her head, and impacted on a local shop. "I guess not," said Rina to herself. "Now, let's move!" commanded Ark. He grabbed Rina's hand, and began to run across the street. "Hurry!" Ark whispered. Rina made it over to the other side of the Street, and started to run down the sidewalk towards the nearest Police Station.

"Where...did you find her?" asked Tolle. "This...is the real Genowa," started Kesser. "The other one, the "perky" one, is a fake," he continued. "You mean...me?" asked a voice behind them. They turned around quickly to find the fake Genowa holding a gun up to them. "It's time that you die," she continued. The silenced gun fired.

Rina banged in the door of the police station, and it finally opened after a heavy assault. "Sovereign? What...is going on?" asked the Chief. Ark ran infront of the Sovereign. "These...IFTA Mercenaries are in the city, they...they...they're after Rina!" Ark said, while trying to catch his breath. "What?!" exclaimed the Chief. He slammed a button, and an alarm sounded in the station. instantly, many police officers ran down the stairs into what seemed to be an armoury. "What...are you doing?" asked Rina. The Chief did not answer, instead, he ran to the telescreen, where he opened communications with neighbouring precincts. "Hello, this is Cheif Morenoete, from Precinct 33, I have urgent news, there are IFTA Soldiers in the city!" Rina shook her head, and headed out of the door, dragging Ark with her.

Tolle had ducked before the fake Genowa could hit him with the Gun. Kesser immediately tried to tackle the fake Genowa, and she resisted. Kesser got hit in the face with the end of the gun, causing him to let go. He fell to the ground, temporary stunned. "What...are you doing?" asked Genowa. She faced her doppleganger, and she snarled at her. "_What_ are you **doing?**" asked Genowa. The fake pointed the gun at her, and smiled. "I hope you are-" the fake started to speak, but fell to the ground before she could finish. "Now, that's taken care of," said Gamow, with a smoking gun in his hand. Genowa smiled, and hugged Gamow.

Rina and Ark came running down the street, with two IFTA Mercenaries hot on their tail. "We're. almost. **_THERE!_**" exclaimed Rina. They were running for the beach where Genowa and the 'gang' were, but were a kilometer away. Suddenly, a car stopped infront of them, and a girl with pink hair yelled to them: "Get in!" It was Mania, and she was wearing her Republic uniform. Ark and Rina jumped in, and she drove to the hotel, with an IFTA Armoured car hot on their tail. It started to rain Machine Gun fire on them, but Mania managed to evade the bullets. As soon as they pulled up to the Hotel, a contingent of Republic Soldiers were waiting for the Mercenaries. The IFTA's gave up, and surrendered themselves to the Republic. "Thank...the Cosmos...that...is over," Rina said, breathing heavily.

The gang reunited in the lobby of the Hotel, and looked at the Police chief who Rina saw about the IFTA Collaborators. "I am pleased to say that all IFTA Presense has been flushed from Villasimius. It is a shame you must go so soon, Sovereign," said the Police Chief. "Yes, well, the Government decided that I should head directly for X8999, so that nothing like this happens again," replied Rina. The rest of the gang nodded, and went outside to catch the transport. "I am going to miss this place," said Rina. They all turned to her and said, "Are you **nuts**?"


	12. A Poem of Sorts

New Mobile Report Gundam P

Chapter Twelve - A Poem, of sorts...

Deep within his heart of hearts, he knew he had to find them.

The Ones...who guided him through all of this...

He ran down the metal scaffolding and catwalks,

Only to find that they were gone,

His heart, now turned cold from the heat of battle,

Longed for the ones who would save him.

Certainty was not a factor, for he was lost

He did not know where to go, or where he'd been

But he knew this: The Universe stops for no one.

He ran quicker into the heart of the beast,

The floating abomination,

Jaboru.

Inside this monster, were people who only knew, and spoke, lies

But one, so pure, so Untouched, lie in the midst

"Doth thou knowst where thy goeth?" asked the voice

He could not answer.

He was certain to find his answer in the upcoming event

But he was uncertain.

His mind, set on finding these hosts

wondered aimlessly into the deep galaxy

He knew not of where he _was_ going,

nor where he was from.

He had lost all things, everything.

But he did not give up hope.

For if the river, which ran dry, could fill again

And the hatred, that lived in man's heart, could turn to love

Then his mistake can be broken

And he would be set free

If only he did not follow the Untouched.

His journey, though almost over, has not begun

And his heart, which he could not find, has not beaten

And his mind, which was clouded by shame, has not thought

But his soul, encased by human flesh, had not lost his way

He knew where to go

Would his flesh follow?

This race, this peril, was a burden on his shoulders

The parting of the Ones had broughten great sorrow into him heart

And one last sound, one last word, could break this curse

He longed for their response

He longed for their wishes

He longed...for their face.

His mind had given up, and so had his heart

He returned to the mighty carrier, and the Untouched

His heart, still grieving for the Ones

Sought hope for the future

As one tiny tear, a symbol of his retribution, fell to the unnatural floor

The voice, the Ones, had returned

Hiding in the belly of the Carrier, they had sought to flee the Abomination

They sought to be with him,

They sought to be the Ones again.

And his soul, pure as it was, had rejoiced.

The One, was now a whole.


	13. Recollection

New Mobile Report Gundam P

Chapter Thirteen - Recollection

Author's Note: (This chapter explains, and portrays, what the poem of the last chapter was about.)

Ark had returned to the Nadesico in due time, but there was still time to fulfill a request that his heart longed for. He need to find them, his friends, which he had forgotten in this duty. He walked to the bridge, in full Republic uniform, and proceeded to the Captain's Cabin.

Genowa heard a knock on the door to the cabin. While looking down at her desk, Genowa commanded the person to enter. With a slight hiss, the door slid open, and Ark stood in the way. "Well, Ark, what brings you to the bridge?" asked Genowa. Ark looked down, and then back at Genowa, "I wish to find my friends, ya know, Kiru, Luca, Jon. I want to...I want to say goodbye to them..." Ark said. Genowa smiled, and then looked at a screen on her desk. "You have four hours, Ark. If you're not back by then, we're leaving with out you," Genowa said, half jokingly. Ark nodded at her, and then proceeded to hug her. He then walked out, rather fast, onto the bridge, and into the corridors. _I hope he finds them..._thought Genowa.

Ark walked down the docking arm, and looked at the different ways he could go. He decided to take the right path, as it led to a large room, possibly another spacedock. As he was walking to the room, he noticed large cargo bins infront of the large doors to the room. At a closer look, he read the characters: -CARGO BAY-. Ark sighed in disbelief. _They are definately not in there, _thought Ark. He turned back, and ran to the other side of the dock. He saw a small door, another big door, and then two small doors. _Which one?_ He read: ELEVATOR on one of the doors, so he decided to go to the Clerk's Office for assistance.

As he got off of the elevator, he looked around to find the desk. This hall/office was quite big, possibly bigger than his school's gymnasium. "May I...help you?" asked a voice to his side. He turned to face an aged man, possibly in his 60's, that walked with a cane. "Uh...yes, I was wondering if I could speak to the Clerk of Jaboru," replied Ark. "Ah, yes. The Clerk...what do you want with him?" asked the old man. "I wish to find someone that could possibly on this station, would you know where he is?" asked Ark. "The Clerk?" began the old man, "of course I know where _he _is, for _I_ am him," chuckled the old man. Ark sighed with relied, and began towards the man. "This station seems...empty," Ark stated. The Old man laughed to himself, and said, "Well...Jaboru is now only used for docking and the Government. Since the Government section is way over on the other side of Jaboru, there is no use for people to be here. To be truthful, you are the only person I've seen for the past hour," claimed the Clerk. Ark chuckled, and walked over to the Clerk's desk, with the Clerk following. "Now, what was it you needed?" asked the Clerk. "Ah, yes. I'm looking for three people that I, uh...lost, for a lack of a better way of putting it," replied Ark. "Oh, I'm sorry young man, I can't help you. You'd have to go to the Communication's and Station Operations Tower to find what you are looking for," replied the Clerk. Ark looked disappointed. "Don't worry, though, you'll find them if they are on the station."

Ark left the Clerk's office without even getting directions. He started down a corridor, but half way through the gravity cut out. He began to float, and Ark used his arms to propel him faster through the Zero G corridor. As he was exiting the corridor, he found a stairway. A very **large** stairway. _Too bad **this** section **has** gravity,_ thought Ark. He started to run down the stairs as he bumped into a young woman. At first glance, he couldn't make out who it was. As he began to stand up, he could see who it was. "Rina. What...are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on Nadesico?" asked Ark. The girl was Rina, and she was in full Royal Uniform. "Oh, Ark. Watch where you are going, open your eyes!" chuckled Rina. Ark didn't laugh. "Anyways, what are you doing here, Ark?" "I'm looking for some friends of mine, they disembarked from Nadesico after we docked here, and I want...to say goodbye," replied Ark. Rina smiled, "I hope you find your friends." Rina began back up the stairs and into the Zero G Corridor.

Ark had thought a lot about his friends. He thought about such things as what they were doing, did they miss him? What would they say about him now...would they like Rina? All these questions raced through his mind, and the longer he was away from them, the more he thought, and the more he got depressed.

Ark finally came to an elevator which was labelled: Comm. Ops. Tower. He knew this was the one. He opened the elevator, and stepped in. Inside, it was very clean. There was a panel on the right side of the door to tell the rider which floor it was on, but it had no buttons. The elevator was preprogrammed. In an instant, the elevator started to climb up the Communications Tower, and finally stopped at the bridge.

As the doors opened to the Bridge of Jaboru, Ark could see many, _many_, desks, and he could also see different people racing around the bridge, trying to read a star map, or answer requests. In a word, hectic. Ark stepped onto the bridge, and few people noticed him. If they had noticed him, they didn't care. He walked up to one woman, and said "I'm looking for someone who can help me." The woman ignored him, and went back on with his work. He finally laid his eyes on the Station's Population and Public Relations Workstation. He walked over, and waited for someone to come over and help him. But that help did not come willingly. Finally, as Ark was getting fed up, he started to bang the desk. Nothing happened. Ark became furious, and finally shouted: "On behalf of the Sovereign, I would like some assistance over here!" As a chain reaction, four officers came over to the desk. "Thank you," Ark said. "How may I help you, envoy of her Eminence?" said one of the officers. The other two said something along those lines, but much more intricate. "I don't care _who_ helps me, I'm looking for someone," replied Ark. The first officer finally spoke up and said, "I'll find whoever you are looking for, your lordship." Ark rolled his eyes in disbelief, and finally spoke: "Well, I'm looking for Luca Fisher, Jon Alister, and Kiru Maidao, they borded Jaboru with Nadesico." The officer looked through his screen, touching the screen many times. "It says here that they never left the station, but the system can't find them," replied the officer. Ark looked down, and smiled at the office. "Thank you anyways."

Ark began the long journey back to Nadesico. As he approached the docking arm, he looked back, and sighed. "Why...?" asked Ark. He began into Nadesico.

"Did you...find them?" asked Rina. Ark looked down in depression, "No...I didn't," said Ark. Rina patted him on the shoulder, "It will be okay..."

Ark walked into his dormitory, and changed into casual clothes, a t-shirt and shorts. He went to his refrigerator and got out a can of soda. As he began to open it, he could feel a pair of hands covering his eyes. "...Guess...who," said the person. Ark smiled, and turned around. "Kiru!" yelled Ark, as he began to hug her. He then noticed Jon and Luca as well, so he ran to them and hugged them. "I missed you guys, where were you?" "Hiding," replied Luca. Ark looked surprised, and took a moment to answer. "You ... hid? Why, and where?" "To answer _both_ your questions, because we wanted to stay with you and Genowa, and we stowed away in the cargo bay, ya know, the one in the docking bay?" replied Jon. Ark laughed, and then hugged them all. "How...did you get in?" asked Ark. Luca smiled, and then replied, "Well...we had this little friend, you might know her?...."

"Of course they can stay onboard, I've made them part of my Royal Entourage," laughed Rina. Ark smiled at them all. "Thanks, Rina," Ark said, half sobbingly. Rina hugged him, and whispered, "You're welcome, Ark." After they seperated, Rina led them out onto the bridge. "My...word..." said Genowa, standing in amazement. Luca went to hug Genowa, and Jon followed. They all laughed, as Kiru stayed with Ark and Rina. "Helm, would you please let the talented Jon take control?" asked Rina. The room went quiet as the helmsman walked out of his chair, allowing Jon to sit. "He is an ace pilot, been flying ever since he was 10," explained Luca. "He's the best starship pilot you'll ever see," she continued. In a happy voice, Rina finally commanded, "Well then, Ace, take us out..."


	14. The Tainted Angel Phase Two Ends

Shin Kido Senki Gundam P

New Mobile Report Gundam Phoenix

PHASE 2 Ends

Chapter 14 - The Tainted Angel.

As the Nadesico pulled out of Jaboru, three ships waited outside to escort it to the asteroid belt. Captain Barton, Captain of Rina's guards on Jaboru, put his hand to the glass in the Viewing Room of Jaboru. He sighed, and looked down. "Keep safe, my lady."

"I would like to meet with all the senior officers in the briefing room, if you do not mind," said Rina to the bridge. Genowa nodded, and she and Kesser followed her to the briefing room. Ark, Tolle, Gamow, and Mania were invited into this meeting.

"As you know, I am to go to Colony X8999, better known as Henjaten, to negotiate with Governor Decar about the unconditional surrender of IFTA," stated Rina. "I am prepared to die, myself, but I do not wish this ship to be destroyed," she continued. Genowa nodded, as did Tolle. But Ark looked uncomfortable with the thought that anyone could die in this mission. "I realize that we now have the use of the reconstructed Gundam PHI, am I not correct?" asked Rina. Gamow nodded, and added, "We will be assigning Gundam PHI to a pilot very shortly, hopefully when we have figured out all the options on that darned thing." Rina, Tolle, and Kesser chuckled. "I understand that Gundam PHI needs to be fully understood, but we need all the Gundam Mobile Suits that we can muster, who knows the trap we are falling into," stated Genowa. "She is right, I mean, we don't know what IFTA is planning, why didn't the Republic send more ships with us?" asked Mania. "I am not sure, but I think it has something to do with trust. If we allow them to see that we are not sending a fleet of battleships to their doorsteps, then they will be more open to discussion. More so than if we tried to take them by force," replied Rina. "I agree with that fact, but X8999 will be unspeakably well protected," added Ark. Rina looked at him, and then back to the whole. "I agree with Ark, but we must put trust into IFTA," said Rina. Ark looked down in frustration. "I also want the Najica to launch in the event that this ship comes under attack. You need to make it back to a Republic Outpost to tell them of the situation." Kesser nodded, and looked at Tolle, "We do need some crew from the Nadesico to operate the Najica. We only had time to muster up a skeleton crew," Kesser said. Genowa nodded, and then looked at the monitor. "Well, I think this meeting is adjourned. I will be speaking to each of you about your duties, but you have a three hour break before we reach the Asteroid Belt," ended Rina. They all nodded, and walked out of the briefing room.

As Ark was walking down the corridor to his dormitory, he noticed Kiru walking infront of him. "Kiru, Kiru!" said Ark. She turned around and smiled. "Ark, the meeting has ended already?" she asked. Ark smiled, and said, "Yes." She looked down and then back up, "So...how did it go?" "As to be expected...the Sovereign is commanding everyone around again, what else is new?" Kiru laughed. "Well, I must go. I said that I would help in the medical ward, and that's where I am heading now," she said. Ark nodded, and they parted.

"Well. What do you think?" asked Kesser. Genowa looked down, while leaning on the north wall of her office. "I don't know...I don't like how she believes in everything the Senate says..." Genowa replied. Kesser chuckled, and rested his hand on her arm. "Well...that is to be expected. She is a noble, she is an aristocrat," he replied. "I...understand this point...but...she could be nicer? I mean...that thing with Gundam PHI? And the Najica...I had a different plan for it...but since she has come along, I have no say..." Genowa complained. Kesser laughed. "What?" she asked. "You are acting just like Rina," laughed Kesser. Genowa punched him in the arm. "Why don't you go...do something? I dunno, flush yourself out of the nearest airlock?" Genowa said, very annoyed. Kesser chuckled as he exited her office. She moved towards her window, and placed her hand on it. _Kiligan..._she thought. _What...will I do...I am going to see him again..._she continued.

"Wrench, how's it coming?" asked Gamow. Wrench turned to Gamow, with a full set of tools in his hand, and smiled. "Peachy," he replied. Gamow chuckled, and began to look at Gundam PHI. "Who's going to pilot this thing?" asked Gamow.Wrench shrugged his shoulders. "Hm.." As he was about to leave, he saw Gundam Delta, complete with a new Weapons Pack, in the hangar bay. "They finally put a pack on this, huh?" asked Gamow. Wrench made a quiet "Mmhm." Gamow smiled, and looked at _his_ Gundam, Gundam Alpha. Its Weapons Pack had been updated slightly, so had its armour, but pretty much the same Gundam. He could read the characters: G-100xD on the foot, its 'code'. _Well...Let's hope we don't DIE together_ thought Gamow, while chuckling.

Rina stood on the bridge, with Genowa by her side, looking out at the main screen. "Incoming message from the Versailles," said Luca by her Communication's Station. "Open the frequency," replied Genowa. The Captain of the Versailles came onto the screen. "Captain Genowa, Sovereign, this is as far as we go...you have to make the journey through the Asteroid Belt...good luck, you're going to need it..." "Jon, slow to stop, Lieutenant Fargo, sound Coundition: Red! Luca, open a frequency throughout the ship," commanded Rina. Genowa looked at her very annoyingly. "Frequency open!" replied Luca. The alarms went on throughout the ship, and all the screens flashed Condition: Red. "This is Captain Genowa. All Main Crew members please report to the bridge immediately, all Mobile Suit pilots proceed to the docking bays, all Gundam pilots report to the Bridge. All hands, battlestations!" commanded Genowa.

Everyone was running through the hallways, trying to get to where they were going. Ark did not know half of these people, and knew even less about what they did, where they were going, how they would help... Ark bumped into Kiru on his way to the bridge. "Good luck, Ark," said Kiru. They hugged very intimately, and then parted.

Gamow headed onto the bridge, with Mania and Kesser in tow. "Are we under attack?" asked Gamow. Genowa shook her head. "We are about to enter the Asteroid Field. Hopefully, we will have a safe journey," Genowa said. Kesser nodded. "Now entering the asteroid belt," stated Jon. "I forgot, please brief Mania on the workings of a Gundam," Rina said to Kesser. "What? Why?" asked Kesser. "Because, she is the new pilot of PHI," replied Rina. Kesser was speechless. He couldn't find the words to express his feelings. He was angry and confused at the same time, but neither one prevailed. "W-Wha-Why?" asked Kesser. "Because, she is experienced. _And_, she volunteered," Rina replied. "Wha-? Mania!" shouted Kesser. Mania giggled, but Genowa intrupted. "We don't have time for this, Mania...you're PHI's pilot, Kesser...deal with it!" Kesser looked down. "Sir! We're through the Asteroid Belt!" exclaimed Jon. The bridge crew clapped, but was soon silenced by the sound of an alarm coming from Luca's station. "Incoming! IFTA Mobile suits, classification...unknown!" she yelled. "What? That...can't be!" started Rina, "they promised! Why?!" "Calm down, Rina. Gundam Pilots, get to the docking bay, and launch!" commanded Genowa. "No, not yet!" commanded Rina. Genowa looked at her, and said, "Look...I am the Captain of this goddamned ship. If you want to contest my command, fine, but do it on your own time, right now we have-" Genowa started, but was interrupted by a missle warning. Luca looked at her screen, and screamed, "Incoming! Brace for-" The Ship rocked, sparks flew, and panels came of the walls. "That couldn't...have been...from a...Mobile suits!" yelled Genowa. "It was, sir. Three Capital Ships! Port Bow!" yelled Kiru, who had just taken over her tactical station. "What?!" exclaimed Rina.

Ark turned on the cockpit of Phoenix, and the A.I. sprung to life. "Welcome Back, Ark Odaiba," Phoenix said. "Yeah, yeah. Just...turn on all systems!" commanded Ark. All weapons systems, radar and sensor systems, defensive systems, and command systems came on. "Ark, ready to launch?" said Wrench though the radio. "Good to go," Ark replied. The Catapult came to life, and lifted Gundam Phoenix onto it. "3...2...1, launch!" said Phoenix.

Outside, Gundam Phoenix, still in its launch position, twirled around and unattached its wings from its body. Following in its footsteps, Gundam PHI, Alpha, and Delta, soon came out of the catapult. "This is Krueze Gamow, piloting Gundam Alpha, all systems clear!" "This is Captain Kesser Shell, piloting Gundam Delta, all systems clear!" "This is Mania Shell, piloting Gundam PHI, all systems clear!" "This is Ark Odaiba, piloting Gundam Phoenix, all systems...clear!" The four Gundams sped off into space.

"Sir, they've launched their Gundams," said an officer onboard the IFTA ship Uganda. "Good..." replied a shadowed figure. The man stepped into the light, to reveal a most maniacal IFTA commander, Regent Jan Kisis. "Is Maww ready?" laughed the Regent. "He is ready to launch," replied the Officer. _Good...we will summon the 'almighty' Maww when we need him..._thought the Regent.

"Gundam Delta, take the Mobile suit on the right, Gundam Alpha, the left. Gundam PHI, come with me!" commanded Ark. Phoenix flew towards the oncoming Mobile Suits, with Gundam PHI in company. Ark had unleashed the Beam Sabres, and planned to destroy the Mobile Suits infront of him. _It's a new model_ thought Ark. The Phoenix clashed its Beam Sabre with the enemy's Beam Axe. Gundam PHI unleashed its Gattling Gun on the same Suit. But the suit had countered with its own shield, and the Gattling barrage barely scratched it. "This thing is strong!" said Mania over the radio.

Gundam Delta wasn't fairing better than Phoenix and PHI. It began to clash with the mobile suit, but just as Delta countered the mobile suit, the mobile suit countered Delta. "This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Kesser.

Gundam Alpha had already deployed its pack, which allowed it to shield itself. "This is Gamow, I say we deploy our Weapons Packs!" he suggested.

"Good idea!" replied Ark. He touched a few buttons on his cockpit screens, and the Phoenix Pack detached from the back of Phoenix, and started flying around the battlefield.

The Nadesico started to barrage the enemy flagship with four Jovia Cannons, very powerful beam cannons. The flagship countered with a blast of its own cannons.

Inside the bridge of the Nadesico, the some of the crew were thrown around the bridge. "Damage report!" screamed Genowa. "Shields are down on the left side, Genden Gattling Guns three through seven are down!" replied Luca. "Roll the Nadesico, have the right facing the enemy, charge the Lohengrin Cannons to maximum, activate the Gendens on the right side, divert all power to the right shields!" commanded Genowa.

"The Nadesico isn't doing too good. They have yet to launch the other Mobile Suits!" exclaimed Ark over the radio. Mania looked at her screen, and looked at the weapons avaliable to PHI. _Which one...should I choose..._thought Mania. She began to press a few buttons, and in a minute, three Mobile Guns popped out of the PHI pack, and started to fly towards the target. They began to shower it with beams, destroying the Mobile Suit almost instantly.

"That's it...launch Maww!" commanded the Regent. In the docking bay of the Uganda, a shadowed Gundam was put onto the Catapult. "Maww La Paine, 3...2...1...Launch!"

Gundam Phoenix turned its attention to the Gundam exiting the Uganda. It was encased in white wings, but Ark recognized this Gundam. He had seen it before. The Gundam unleashed its wings, and fly into the light of the distant stars. "Gamow, Kesser, Mania...pull back to the Nadesico!" commanded Ark. "Why, why?!" asked Gamow over the Radio. "Because...that Gundam...is Gundam Nirvana!"


	15. The Forceful Princess Phase Three Begins

Shin Kido Senki Gundam P

New Mobile Report Gundam Phoenix

(Note that I have decided to remove the Intermissions, as I am going to make sidestories out of them…even the information ones -)

PHASE 3 Begins

Chapter 15 – The Forceful Princess

The Nadesico quickly rolled away from the three Capital ships, and returned fire with the Genden Gattling cannons. "Tactical! Load Freedom Arrows in missile launchers! Fire at the first Capital ship!" commanded Genowa. The Nadesico came to a halt as the missile launchers descended from the lower hull. In a flash, about thirty missiles launched from the bays and crashed into the Capital Ship. The forward laser batteries on the enemy ship would not function, and the engines gave out. "Valiant Cannons! Fire!" The Nadesico then targeted the bridge of the Capital ship, and destroyed the bridge using the Valiants. "Ma'am, we are getting a message from Gundam Phoenix…he is telling us to retreat to a safe distance…" said Luca from her Comm. Station. "What, why?" asked Rina. "He said something about…a new Gundam…" Luca replied. _A…new Gundam? The IFTA built a new Gundam?_ Genowa thought.

Gundam Phoenix and Gundam Nirvana began to duel. Their beam sabres clashed, their shields met. "Ark Odaiba…you will not win today," said a voice over the radio. _What? That…that…that can't be, _Ark thought. He knew who it was: Maww La Paine. "I…I killed you, Damnit!" Ark replied. "No, you did not, if I can remember…I destroyed the PHI myself, but that did not mean that I killed myself," replied Maww.

Gundam PHI had just finished destroying a Mobile Suit when it started to charge at the Nirvana. "You…will…die!" yelled Mania over the radio. "_Mania, no…don't engage Maww! He'll destroy-_"Mania shut off her radio, and switched the PHI's weapons to dual-beam sabres. The beam sabres popped out, and joined together to make one. "Now…it's my turn!" Gundam PHI came within reaching distance of Nirvana, but Maww would not have this happen. Instead, he quickly flew out of the way, and using the Nirvana's Strike Wings, rained down beams on PHI, causing it to malfunction. "Argh! Damnit!" yelled Mania.

"Mania, return to Nadesico, now!" Kesser yelled into the radio. There was no reply. "Mania…Mania?" Kesser was worried, and frantically searched for something to rescue PHI with. "Da…Dad…I'm fine, but PHI isn't…she's badly damaged," replied a voice over the radio. Kesser took a sigh of relief, and grabbed onto the hands of PHI. Kesser immediately flew over to the Nadesico, and requested the catapults be extended. "Aye, granted. Maintenance teams to the main catapults!" said Genowa over the radio.

Ark had a hard time keeping up with Nirvana, as it _was_ Phoenix's counterpart. "You will not win this day, boy!" yelled Maww. The sounds of explosions could be heard from outside of Ark's cockpit. "I don't…think so!" Ark yelled as he brought Phoenix up towards Nirvana and sliced off one of its arms. "Fool!" yelled Maww, as he brought his beam cannon down towards Phoenix. "Today…_you_ die!" Nirvana pulled the trigger, and shot Phoenix's legs off.

"Hurry, Ark needs back up!" said Luca over the radio. Gamow confirmed, and headed off towards the Nirvana. "You! This is the last day you trouble us!" yelled Gamow. He brought up two beam sabres from the Alpha pack and started to duel with Nirvana. "Hurry up, kid, get out of here!" Gamow said to Phoenix.

Rina was watching the screen carefully as she saw her forces attacking the IFTA Mobile teams. "Sovereign…may I suggest using out main cannons?" Genowa asked. "No, they are too destructful! We cannot allow this!" Rina replied. Genowa, now very annoyed at the ignorance of royalty, started to walk towards Rina. "Do you think this battle will get solved with words of peace? It is impossible for this to happen, and you know that!" Genowa started, "and the only way that we are going to get out of this battle alive is if we destroy the enemy!" Rina looked down, and then back up at Genowa's face, crying, "Why do we have to fight!? Can't there be a peaceful solution?" "Stop it! You are fooling yourself! I cannot believe how stupid the Senate is! They made you believe that peace is the solution!" Genowa replied. Rina started to cry, as Jon finally stood up. "Genowa…that is enough, the Sovereign has not seen a battlefield before…maybe she is not used to it?" he said. Genowa shot her eyes over to him, and then back at Rina. "Sovereign…please…we must get out of this alive, and you know that." Rina nodded, and then sat down in a daze. "Hai, alright…Communications, tell Admiral Tolle to launch Naji-"as she was giving the order, the ship rocked violently. "Sir! The flank Capital Ship is firing at us! It is not giving up its att-"the ship rocked again as Kiru was giving a report. "Launch Najica!" commanded Genowa.

"Sir, we've been given the go-ahead!" said the Nav. Officer onboard the Najica. "Hai, understood. Lieutenant Goju, full speed ahead. Lieutenant Kan, charge Junika, Genden, and Valiants. Major Ugan, launch our Mobile Suits!" commanded Tolle.

The Najica flew out of the docking bay of the Nadesico serenely, and started to head towards the target. Phoenix flew towards the Najica, and opened communications. "Sir, this is Ark Odaiba, piloting Phoenix. I will assist you!" Tolle could see that the legs of the Phoenix were shot off, and he sighed in disbelief. "_That_ is going to protect us?" he asked very sarcastically.

Gamow was not gaining any ground with Nirvana, but he seemed to be holding back Nirvana very well. "I will not let you pass!" he yelled. In retaliation, Maww fly up the flank of Alpha, and sliced its Weapon's pack off, which was also powering the Gundam. "Damn it! I have…no power!" he yelled. As Nirvana came to make the final hit, Kesser came from behind Nirvana and damaged its power pack.

"Shit!" Maww exclaimed. He then looked at his monitor, and saw that his forces were not fairing so well, so he ordered a retreat.

"Fire!" Tolle exclaimed. The Junika cannons sent a green beam of pure energy into the hull of the last Capital Ship. In a violent explosion, the last of the opposition was crushed.

"What?!" Maww exclaimed. He looked at his monitor and saw that all that was left of the attack was himself and four other Mobile Suits. "Ark Odaiba, I vow to you…the next time we meet, you will not be so lucky! I have already killed one of your kind, Odaiba!" Maww exclaimed over the radio. Ark was puzzled. He did not know what he was talking about, but right now, he did not care. In a flash of light, the Nirvana took off into IFTA Space.

------------------------------------------------

"Such attack is only the result of weakness within the Sovereignty!" Senator Landau said. The Senate was in an uproar. G.E.N.E.S.I.S came before them to present a troubled nation. "We cannot allow the Sovereign to reign! She has done nothing but spout off about peace! She cannot lead our great Republic to victory!" said G.E.N.E.S.I.S representative Dumar. "The Senate understands this, but the Royal family has ruled over the Senate for the better half of two centuries," replied the Senate Chair, Dorian. "Take our plea into consideration; we have more important matters to attend to," replied Dumar, as he was addressed by his aide quietly.

------------------------------------------------

Genowa called a meeting with all of the senior officers, including Ark, Luca, Kiru, Rina, Kesser, Mania, Gamow, and Tolle. Many other officers joined the meeting as well. "We must ensure the protection of the Sovereign, so…we must understand our Mobile Suits better," Genowa said. "I agree, and also…major repairs should be made to them, as well as upgrades," replied Kesser. Wrench nodded, and looked at Kesser, "We have already begun the process." Rina stood up, and looked at everyone. "I know you work hard, and I am truly grateful for this. I know…it may not be easy dealing with an aristocrat, and I know I am not the best fighter…but from now on, if you see that combat is going to ensue, do _not_ hesitate to take full advantage of all the firepower available to you…I understand we cannot win with peace anymore…" Rina said, tearfully. Genowa nodded, and looked at the rest of the officers. "I agree with Rina, and I am sure most of you do. So…the next time you see Nirvana, or any other IFTA ship or Mobile Suit…destroy it." Everyone started to converse amongst themselves, and then finally nodded. "This meeting is adjourned, as I know most of you want some rest and relaxation," Genowa stated. Everyone laughed, and, as though it was a union of voices, shouted "Yes!"

Ark caught up with Rina on the bridge, and put his hand on her shoulder. "What made you change your mind?' asked Ark. "I am…not sure, I just saw how hard everyone was trying to protect me, with what limited firepower I gave them, and I thought…that everyone needed a break, and they needed the encouragement," she replied. Ark smiled, and then looked towards the stars. "Hopefully…we will not have to use these weapons, huh," Ark stated. Rina nodded. "At our star's end…we will find our answer…" she whispered.


	16. Law and Order Part One

Shin Kido Senki Gundam P

New Mobile Report Gundam P

Chapter 16 – Law and Order (Part One of Two)

"Status report," commanded Genowa. Jon looked at his console, and saw the Nadesico's present location. "Sir, we're reaching I.F.T.A borders now," stated Jon. Luca swivelled around in her chair to face Genowa. "Should I try to make contact?" asked Luca. Genowa shook her head, "There's not an IFTA ship out here…" Genowa was suspicious. _Where's the Vanguard?_ She thought. _Where's…the defenses?_ "Luca, open a ship-wide channel," commanded Genowa.

Ark walked into the medical ward, and started towards Kiru. "Ark…he-" Kiru was interrupted by the intercom, "All senior officers, please report to the bridge," Kiru rolled her eyes, and then made her way out of the medical ward, grabbing Ark's hand on the way out. _What…is she doing?_ He thought to himself. She dragged him to the elevator with her, and smiled at him. "Come on, we've got some work to do!" she stated. Ark looked at her very blankly, and then started to smile.

Kiru walked onto the bridge, with Ark tailing her. "What…is it? Are we going to be under attack?" asked Kiru. Genowa shook her head. "We…cannot seem to find an IFTA ship…anywhere," she replied. Kiru shrugged her shoulders, and made her way to the tactical console, where the current officer got out of the chair. "Kiru, I want you to charge our Jovia Cannons…just in case…" commanded Genowa. The bridge doors opened at the back of the bridge. Genowa looked over at it and saw Rina coming out of the bridge, dressed in her Royal uniform. It was a modified Republic uniform, which featured a 'jewelled'-up Republic jacket, a red dress shirt, and a white dress. She had her hair in a pony tail, which was held together with an elegant red ribbon. Ark's jaw dropped at the sight of this new Rina, and he immediately went over to her. "Are you…wearing that to the I.F.T.A meeting?" he asked. "Yes, I am…why do you ask?" she replied. His face went pink, and he looked away. Rina giggled, and then walked towards the front of the bridge. "Have we made contact yet?" Rina asked Genowa. Genowa shook her head, and then looked at the Main Screen. "Luca…open a channel on an I.F.T.A frequency," commanded Rina. Luca nodded, and pressed a few buttons on her console. "Alright, channel open," Luca replied. "This is Her Majesty, Sovereign Rina Morreo of the Great Earth Republic. Please, I wish to meet with His Excellency, Governor Decar Flannagan, in hopes that we may come to a treaty," Rina said, hoping the IFTA fleets would hear her. "Communication coming in!" Luca stated. "_This is the I.F.T.A Starship Menelaus, we understand your request, and we also understand you have previously scheduled this meeting, have you not?" _said the voice over the radio. "Yes, we have…will you permit us safe passage?" she replied. "_Granted…I am sending over coordinates that you will follow…do not disobey these instructions. Menelaus, out."_ Alright, Jon, set a course," Rina commanded. She then turned to Ark, and to Genowa. "I want all Mobile Suit pilots on stand-by, and all Freedom Arrows loaded. We cannot trust them." Ark nodded, and Genowa looked surprised. "Alright…let's go," Rina said.

The Nadesico flew along the path set by the I.F.T.A Starship, crossing colony after colony, until they reached the outskirts of the territory of X8999. It came to a halt while three sentries flew towards it.

"Incoming, three Cousteau-classes! Registrations _Menelaus, Okepekae, _and _Gaundu. _They are requesting that all weapons be disarmed," said Luca. Rina looked to Genowa, as she was shaking her head. "Luca…tell them that it is requested that our weapons be armed if anything were to happen. Kiru, target Menelaus' engines with Jovia Cannons and Valiants. Jon, parallel the ship to Okepekae," commanded Kiru. "Sir, I.F.T.A commanders find your request acceptable. Governor Decar should be joining us shortly onboard his Starship, the Raytheon," stated Luca. _This…is it,_ thought Rina. "Incoming video transmission," said Luca. "Put it on the main screen," replied Genowa. _His…face…_thought Rina. "So…_you_ are Rina Morreo," said the man on the screen. "Your Excellency, I do think that you know why I am here," Rina replied. The man nodded, and looked at the bottom of the screen, as if touching something. "Sovereign…I would like to discuss the ending of this war…as well," said the man. "You should not have come here, Sovereign. It will be…your undoing," he continued. "Three Destroyers coming in from the flank! Two battleships coming from the port _and _starboard! It's a trap!" yelled Jon. "Evasive actions, cut transmissions! Kiru, target the main battleships!" commanded Rina. "All Mobile suits! Launch!" yelled Genowa. "Brace for –" Rina was cut off by a massive explosion, as crewmen were flown across the bridge. Luca was badly burned by electrical sparks that came from her computer, and Jon was thrown back into a pillar. "Damage report!" commanded Genowa.

"Ark Odaiba…prepare to launch," said Wrench over the radio. Ark turned on the cockpit of Phoenix, and started the pre-launch sequences. "Weapons…check…power…check…Phoenix pack…check…Wrench, I am good to go!" said Ark. The launch bay doors opened, and the Catapults were extended. "3…2…1…launch!"

The Phoenix pierced the outside Space with its red wings, and twirled so that it was fully assembled. PHI, Delta, and Alpha soon followed, along with three Aries, and five of the newly experimental Zhaquain Mobile Suits. "All units, prepare for incoming forces!" said Ark over the radio. "Aye, Mobile Leader," replied all the suits. Ark then sped off towards the enemy, which outnumbered the Nadesico greatly.

"Can we launch the Najica yet?" asked Genowa. "Negative, Catapults are still being replaced, and the Najica is not ready for launch, sir," replied Luca. Genowa hit her fist on her chair. "Jon…can we use our hyperflight yet?" asked Rina. "No, they haven't even begun to add the scripts and languages to the computer for that thing," he replied. Genowa was getting annoyed, and soon stood up. "Charge Lohengrin cannons! Valiant…fire!"

The Nadesico gave a volley of energy from her Valiant Cannons, and impacted on one of the Cousteau classes.

"Sir…minor damage to hull armour, Lohengrin at fourty percent charge!" said Kiru. "Fire Freedom Arrows!" commanded Genowa.

The Phoenix shot down three Mobile suits, and was trying to handle two more. "Ark…do you need assistance?" asked Kesser. "No…I'm fine!" Ark replied. He then put Phoenix's beam sabres back in their holding places, and proceeded to arm his laser cannons.

"Lohengrin eighty four percent charged!" stated Kiru. Genowa was trying to speed Lohengrin up in her mind, but ultimately it did not work. "Sir, high energy heat source coming from port. Valiant Energy beam!" said Luca. "Evade!" commanded Genowa.

The Nadesico nearly missed the Valiant beams when the flank of the ship was hit, and was badly damaged.

"Sir! Engines are at twenty four percent!" stated Kiru. "Genowa…we must…surrender…" said Rina, tearfully. Kiru looked at the Sovereign harshly, and then yelled, "Lohengrin charge full!" Genowa's face lit up, as she turned to the tactical station. "Kiru, fire Lohengrin cannons!"

The Nadesico flew up towards the Menelaus, and fired its Lohengrin. The outer hull of the Menelaus began to ignite with explosions, with a final explosion to end the Menelaus.

"One Cousteau class destroyed!" stated Luca. As she started to cheer, the ship rocked forward, and Genowa was sent into the Main screen. "**Genowa!**" yelled Kiru. Genowa struggled to get out of the debris, as she was cut and slashed with the shattered glass. "I…am…fine…Luca…open a channel…to Ark," Genowa said. "Ch-ch-channel open!" replied Luca. "Ark…take your Gundam, get out of here…go to Astray Space…find Rohan Kenshin, he'll know who you are," Genowa said to Ark. "_Asstatic Who are the Astrstatic Who is Rostatic_" Genowa smiled, and then turned the radio off.

"Ark Odaiba, Astray Space is located in Y-Axis 788 X-Axis 312. Inputting coordinates now," said the Phoenix. "Wait…no…" Ark tried to fight the command, but the Phoenix sped off towards Astray Space, leaving his shipmates behind.

…To Be Continued…


End file.
